Secrets of Natsu
by TheUnknownLegion
Summary: When Juvia was dared to stay at Natsu's house, she stumbled upon something that she wasn't meant to see. What did she find? What does it mean? What does it hold for the future? Solely Navia, no longer a harem. Crossover elements exists.
1. Chapter 1

**This might be more than a one shot in the future, keyword might. This has some crossover elements, but if you know me already, you would have expected that. I don't know how I come up with these, they just pop in my head when they do. They don't make a lot of sense either.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

"Why does Juvia have to do this?" The water mage questioned herself as she headed to the location of Natsu's house.

To better explain what's going on here, the guild was holding a truth or dare game since there was nothing better to do. And Juvia was dared by Lucy to stay at Natsu's house for an hour. You might be wondering, what's wrong with that? Well, Natsu and Happy don't clean up after them that much, so no doubt there would be trash everywhere. Natsu himself was on a search for Igneel, so he's unaware of all of this.

"Why couldn't Juvia be dared to go to Gray-sama's house?" Juvia wished that she could have been dared to go to her 'Gray-sama's house instead. What's worse, Juvia couldn't just go anywhere else, since she had to bring back proof that she did the dare.

After walking for a bit, she finally arrived at the house of Natsu and Happy. Just like she expected, it didn't look pretty at all.

She simply sighed as she entered the house. Also as she expected, trash was everywhere. It was one big mess.

"How does Natsu live like this?" Juvia questioned herself as she walk through the room. The urge to clean it all up as rising in her. But she wouldn't do it, its Natsu's house, not hers, so he should be the one to clean it.

"But it smells awful here!" Juvia told herself as she smelled the place, no doubt due to all of the stuff lying around.

Juvia sighed as she had no choice but to stay here. There's also the fact that she needs to look for something around here to bring back so she could prove that she did come here. She's sure Happy would know what came from the house and didn't.

She leaned onto a nearby wall so she could think why she accepted this dare, when all of a sudden the wall she was leaning on opened up, sending her down to the floor.

"OW!" She shouted as she made impact with the ground. "What just happened?" She questioned as she got up from the floor, only to see an opening in the wall that lead downstairs.

"Huh?" She was confused; she didn't know that Natsu had a basement. Curiosity took hold of her as she went down the stairs. She noticed that the stair way was really dark. After a few minutes have passed, she arrived at a room of sorts.

"What's this?" Juvia asked herself, as she examined the room. There was a big desk with multiple cabinets on the wall and in the desk. There were some books on a bookshelf as well on the other side of the room. Hanged on the wall was what looks like flags of sorts, which simply confused the rain woman. One of them was blue with a lion's face on it, another one was red with a black symbol with a dot in the upper middle of it, and another one was white with a silver star with what looked like a yellow circle and fist in the center of the star.

"What do these mean?" Juvia realized that she was probably looking at something she wasn't supposed to see, but the curiosity was too much to ignore.

As she looked at the flags, she decided to look at the books at the nearby bookshelf. Picking on up, she saw it was labeled as "Trade Secrets of a Trade Prince." She then looked at another book simply labeled as "Arcane Book".

"What's arcane?" Juvia questioned as she decided to look at the book, thinking it was some story book. After looking at the first page, she realized that this held teachings on how to use a magic called arcane.

"So arcane is a magic then?" She realized, and then noticed something. "Does Natsu know this magic? Why keep it down here?" She was more confused than before. If Natsu had a tome of this magic down here, so he must know it as well. But why hide it?

"Maybe if Juvia looked around more, she might find some answers." She thought to herself as she decided to look around more. She headed to the big desk to see if it had anything. Opening one of the drawers on the desks, she saw what looked like insignias of different things. A few of them looked like the flags on the wall, but there were a few she didn't recognize.

"This doesn't help Juvia." Juvia told herself as she was left with more questions than answers. She decided to look at another drawer to see if it had something different than the last one.

Opening the drawer, she saw pictures in this one. Picking one up, she saw something that left her more confused, but also surprised. In the picture it looked like an older Natsu, but not that much older. He looked just a little bit taller than he is now, and his hair looked more spiky and wild ( **Imagine the hair he had after the one year time skip** ). But around him were a group of people that didn't look human at all. Two of them looked like humanoid bears of sorts, two of them looked small like the guild master, but one of them was green, three of them looked pretty human if it weren't for the pointy ears and one of them had a blue colored like skin, one of them looked like a humanoid bull of sorts, another one looked like a humanoid wolf, and the other one was blue, had hooves instead of feet, had a tail, and had tentacles coming off his face. But there was something written at the bottom of the picture. The words "Don't forget" was written on it.

"What does this mean?" Juvia questioned, "Who are these people?" This left her even more confused now. The other pictures had them on it as well at locations that Juvia didn't recognized.

Juvia then noticed the clock on the desk, and saw that sometime has passed since she first got here.

"AH! That's right! Juvia forgot about the dare!" Juvia realized as she got ready to leave the room, before stopping at the staircase as she looked back in the room.

"…I have to ask Natsu about this." She decided as she went back upstairs. Once Natsu gets back, she'll ask him about all of this.

She needed to know what all of those were.

 **See you next time, whenever that will be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so you all wanted more, so I guess I'll give you more. Even though you might have no idea what the crossover thing is, and even when I reveal it, you all might be like "What the heck is this?". But I appreciate that you all like this… somehow.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Chapter Two: Reveal**

This was a lot harder than Juvia thought.

It was a few days since she learned about the basement underneath Natsu's house. Natsu had return the other day, and she wanted to ask him about it. Though the water mage was having trouble on how to approach him about it. She couldn't just walk to him and say 'Hey while you were gone I found a basement underneath your place without your permission so what is it about?' Juvia thinks that Natsu might be a bit angry if she said it like that.

She decided that once Natsu wasn't talking to anyone, she'll confront him about it. Not only to settle her curiosity, but also she couldn't keep hiding the fact that she snooped around something that she probably wasn't supposed to do.

Juvia snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Natsu at the bar, eating his food.

' _It's now or never Juvia._ ' The water woman thought to herself as she made her way to the fire dragon slayer.

"Uh, Natsu?" Juvia began to speak, getting the said mage's attention.

"Oh hey Juvia." Natsu told her with a smile. "What's up?"

"Uh, Juvia needs to talk to you about something." Juvia told him as she took the seat next to him.

"Sure, what do you need?" Natsu asked her, curious by what she wanted.

"W-Well, it involves something that happened a few days ago while you were searching for Igneel." Juvia told him.

"Huh? What happened?" Natsu once again asked her.

"Well, you see it started with a truth and dare game we did, and I was dared to go to your house." Juvia started to say.

"That's it? I don't care about that." Natsu told her happily laughing at the thought that he would get mad if she was in his house.

"Natsu, Juvia founded something that seemed like a basement of sorts." Juvia told him.

The moment she said that Natsu stopped laughing. His hair covered his eyes, so she couldn't see his expression. Then Natsu looked at her through the side his face. Juvia saw that Natsu looked both shocked and angry, no, he looked _furious_.

"…What?" Natsu asked her, but in a low and angered tone.

Juvia was now slightly scared by his reaction. She had the feeling that he would be mad regardless of how she would break it to him, but she wasn't expecting him to be this mad.

"I-" Juvia couldn't finished speaking as Natsu suddenly stood up, grabbed Juvia by her hand and pulled her out of the guild.

This of course got the rest of the guild's attention, as they all saw Natsu suddenly took Juvia out of the guildhall.

"What was that about?" Wakaba asked his friend next to him.

"I don't know." Macao replied to him.

'OUTSIDE'

"Where as we going?" Juvia asked him as Natsu didn't say a word to her as he continued to drag her to somewhere.

After a little bit, they arrived at the Magnolia Park. Natsu then let Juvia go, then turned to her with anger in his eyes.

"How?" Natsu asked her, trying to contain the rage he was feeling right now.

"I didn't mean too! It was an accident!" Juvia tried to calm the dragon slayer down. She saw that he was still shaking with fury, and was waiting for him to lash out at her.

Natsu then started to take huge breaths of air in an attempted to calm down. Don't get him wrong, he was angered beyond relief, but he shouldn't just snap at Juvia, even when something that he wanted no one to know was discovered.

"Come on." Natsu told her with a tone that left no room for argument as he heading in a direction.

Not wanting to make Natsu even more mad, Juvia followed the fire dragon slayer.

It was a little bit until they arrived at Natsu's house.

"Natsu? Why are we here?" Juvia questioned him as they entered his house.

Natsu turned to her before speaking, "You want to know don't you?" he told her, which took her by surprise. She didn't expect him to tell him about it due to his reaction.

"Y-yeah, but-" Juvia was cut off by Natsu.

"Don't say it, you want to know, so don't try to deny it." He told her as he opened to passage to the basement.

Juvia remained quiet as they went down the stairway. After a tiny bit of time had pass, they finally arrived at the basement.

"If you have any questions, ask away." Natsu told the rain woman.

Juvia was still nervous due to his rage from earlier, but might as well get this over with.

"M-May Juvia asked what the flags are?" She asked him as she pointed at the three flags on the wall.

Natsu turned to the flags she was speaking of before answering. "The blue flag is the flag of a faction called the Alliance, the red flag is the flag of a faction called the Horde, and the white one is the flag of faction called the Argent Crusade. Each group has their own motives and ideals, though they all are willing to fight for what's right." Natsu smiled sadly as he looked at the flags.

Juvia saw his sad smile as he talked about the flags, though Juvia didn't know who any of these groups were.

"Who are these people? Juvia has never heard of them before." Juvia replied to the dragon slayer.

"Heh, of course you wouldn't have heard of them, they aren't exactly from Earthland." Natsu told the water mage.

"What?" Juvia was surprised and confused. "Are you saying that they are from another world? Like Edolas?" She asked him.

"Another world, yes. Like Edolas, no. Honestly, I don't really know myself where Azeroth is specifically located." Natsu answered her.

"Azeroth?"

"That's the world where they are from." Natsu then turned to her, "The world I called my home."

"HUH?!" Juvia was more shocked now. "You're not from Earthland?!"

Natsu chuckled before answering, "No, I'm from Earthland like everyone else is. But I've always considered Azeroth my real home." Natsu told her with a sad smile, before he moved to the desk as he took a seat on the few chairs in the room. "Anything else?"

"Uh…" Juvia wanted to ask him more about how Natsu knew about this Azeroth, as he told them he was raised by Igneel. But she figured she would ask about other things first before asking him about that again. She turned to the bookshelf that had a few of the books she noticed the last time she was here. "Juvia is wondering about these books right here." She told him as she picked up the arcane book she saw from last time.

Natsu got up from his chair and headed to where Juvia and the books were, before picking up another book that Juvia didn't noticed that was was labeled "Frost tome".

"Some of these are magic books, more specifically fire, frost, and arcane magic. These tomes were meant for those who wanted to learn to be a mage. Before you ask, yes I know this magic. Others like this one…" Natsu picked up the "Trade Secrets of a Trade Prince." Book, "These are for simply memory, as this book for example isn't helpful at all. Not to mention the Goblin who made it isn't someone who's exactly kind."

"Goblin?" Juvia questioned, "You mean that this Azeroth has more than humans?" She was getting more curious by the second.

Natsu laughed a little bit before speaking. "Of course, in actuality, humans aren't the most impressive race, compared to other races, they are a young race. There are some races on Azeroth that came from another world as well."

Juvia was more interested than before as Natsu continued to speak.

"There are many kinds of people who live on Azeroth. The most well known are humans, orcs, night elfs, blood elfs, trolls, gnomes, goblins, dwarfs, draenei, worgen, tauren, pandaren, and even the undead. Thought there are many other races as well, these are the most well known. These races make up most of any forces on Azeroth. The Horde is made up of the orcs, trolls, tauren, blood elf, the forsaken undead, goblins, and some pandaren. The Alliance is made up of the humans, night elfs, dwarfs, gnomes, draenei, worgen, and some pandaren. While other groups such as the Argent Crusade, are made up of any one from any race that are willing to put aside their differences for the greater good." Natsu informed her, getting her to process everything that he just told her.

"T-That's a lot to take in." Juvia admitted to him, before realizing something that he said." Wait, you said that this Argent Crusade is made up of those who put aside any differences. Does that mean these races are at conflict?"

"Unfortunately yes." Natsu told her before turning to her. "The Horde and Alliance were always at constant war, even when they join forces for the greater good, even then they still wage war on each other. Azeroth itself is full of so much war and conflict you wouldn't even think that so much bloodshed was possible." Natsu finished.

Juvia couldn't believe everything she just heard. Honestly, she wanted to think that this wasn't real, but she couldn't help but believe it. That somewhere out there is this Azeroth and these forces on it, just waging war on each other. She was snapped out of her thoughts as Natsu spoke again.

"But it wasn't that bad. There are many in the Horde and Alliance that want peace between the two factions. Some fight the other simply because they don't have a choice." Natsu then set the book he had down, as he then headed back to his desk. "Enough of me rambling on like that. I'm sure you have more questions right?"

"Uh… " Juvia was still trying to process everything that he told her. It was hard to believe, but she couldn't help but believe him. Eventually, she headed to the desk as well and ask him, "There were pictures in there I remember seeing."

Natsu eyes widen for a moment before he got over the small surprise. He should have expected that she looked into the desks as well. Eventually, he opened a drawer and pulled out a picture of him with the others that Juvia didn't know who they were.

"You want to know who these are right?" Natsu asked her, who nodded in affirmation. "Well, the two pandaren here are Gokun and Huntmon. The gnome is Smallred, and the goblin is Nagram. The worgen is Salthas. The tauren right here is Zorther. The two blood elfs right here is Firesage and Kaelthes. The night elf is Ghestis. And the Draenei here is Pathir. They were… are… my friends." Natsu told her as he was beginning to shake a little.

"Natsu?" Juvia noticed his shaking and wanted to know what was wrong. Then she saw tears forming in his eyes.

"I miss them." Natsu managed to say, despite the tears streaming down his face. "I want to know how they are doing. I want to know if they are alright. I want to see them again." Natsu closed his eyes as he silently sobbed right there.

Juvia couldn't take this as she went to give him a hug to help, causing him to widen his eyes from the sudden move. Eventually, he wrapped his arms around her as he quietly cried in her shoulder.

Juvia could only hold him as he continued to let the tears flow. She didn't know that Natsu cared for these people and this Azeroth that much. She was trying her best to calm him down. It wasn't right, he should be happy, not like this.

Eventually, Natsu stopped crying as he let go of the hug.

"S-Sorry about that." Natsu told her, as his tears no doubt got her shoulder wet.

"It's fine Natsu." Juvia told him.

"I-I'm sure you want to know more-" Juvia cut him off.

"We can talk more later, you look no shape to continue." Juvia told him sternly but with care as well.

"Thanks Juvia." Natsu told her, making her confused.

"Thanks for what?" The rain woman questioned.

"Just… for listening. It's nice to get all of this off my chest you know?" Natsu gave her a smile as he told her what he said. "But Juvia," Natsu then spoke again, "Please don't tell anyone about all of this." Natsu begged of her.

"Juvia promises that she won't tell anyone. Not even Gray-sama will get her to tell." She assured him.

"Thanks Juvia."

 **So here you go. You'll all probably have no idea what any of Natsu said are. But hope you like it, or not, I don't care.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people, I'm back with another chapter for this story. I'm glad that you all like this, even though there's a chance you have no idea what any of what Natsu was talking about. You might have been like "What's Azeroth? What's the Alliance? What is any of this?", but I'm still glad that you all decided to stick around anyway.**

 **In case anyone's wondering, E.N.D will play a role in this story.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Three: Not Innocent**

It's been a few days since Natsu revealed to Juvia about some of his past. Juvia wanted to give Natsu some time again before he would answer more of her questions. Currently, she was at the guild sitting at one of the table. The water mage was going over what the fire dragon slayer told her.

She still has a hard time believing everything that Natsu told her, but the evidence was shown to her. That out there is a world that is ravaged by all kinds of conflict. It made her wonder how Natsu managed to survive something like that.

Still, she understood that Natsu miss this Azeroth very much, and the people in those pictures as well. However, she was confused about something. In the pictures she saw, Natsu looked a bit older than he is now. There's also the fact that he said that he still came from Earthland. The rain woman was confused as to how any of that was still possible. What Natsu told them before any of this, was that he was raised by Igneel.

' _Juvia needs to ask Natsu about that_.' Juvia thought to herself. She needed an answer to make any of this make sense.

As she thought this to herself, she decided to go look for Natsu. Maybe he had enough time to answer a few more questions.

The rain woman got up from her chair as she headed out of the guildhall. Of course, a few noticed her leaving.

"Hey Juvia!" Mira called out, getting the water woman's attention. "Where are you going?"

"Juvia's simply going for a walk." Juvia told them, you know like a liar. Luckily, the others believed her as she exited the guildhall. As she left, Lucy wanted to ask the others something.

"Have you guys noticed that Juvia's been acting different lately?" The blonde questioned the others.

"I have noticed it. She's been acting different since Natsu dragged her out of the guild." Erza pointed out as she ate her strawberry cake.

"What did Natsu wanted with Juvia to make her like that though?" Gray asked the red haired woman.

"I asked him when he returned, and he said that he was helping Juvia with something." Erza answered.

"What do you think Juvia wanted his help with?" Lucy wondered.

"Maybe he was helping Juvia to find a way to get Gray." Mirajane suggested, getting the ice mage to spit out his drink.

"What? That's not possible. Flamebrain doesn't know how to help anyone with that kind of stuff." Gray responded to the take over mage.

"I don't know Mira, she hasn't been all gaga over Gray as much either." Lucy pointed out.

"At least that's something. No offence, but I don't like being stalk much." Gray responded.

"Gray!"

"What? Nothings wrong with Juvia herself, I just don't like being stalked that's all."

"So you're saying you like her then?" Mira asked him with stars in her eyes.

"She just a friend, nothing more." The ice make mage replied.

"Try telling her that." Lucy told him.

'WITH JUVIA'

Juvia was currently on her way to head to Natsu's house. Since he wasn't at the guild, she guessed he must be at his house.

As she traveled through the town of Magnolia, she spotted someone eating outside a restaurant. When she noticed the pink hair, she knew who it was.

"Natsu!" Juvia shouted as she walked toward her.

Natsu was simply enjoying himself by eating out as he heard his name being called. He looked up from his food to see Juvia heading toward him.

"Oh hey Juvia!" Natsu told her with a smile. "Want to sit down?"

"Sure, Juvia will be glad too." The water mage replied as she sat down across from him.

"So what are you doing from the guild?" Natsu asked the rain woman.

"Juvia was on her way to head to your house. Juvia figured you would be there, but then Juvia saw you here." Juvia answered the dragon slayer.

"Ah," Natsu told her, "I'm guessing you want to ask more questions then huh?"

"If it's okay with you, Juvia understands if you're not ready to answer more." She replied to him, letting him know that she can wait if he's not ready to answer more.

"Nah, its fine. Ask away." Natsu assured her with a smile.

"Uh, Juvia's curious about why in the pictures you looked older than you do now." Juvia asked him.

Natsu was a bit surprised by that question at first, before quickly getting over it.

"Well, let's just say that time itself can be a jerk." Natsu answered her, but it simply got the water mage more confused.

Seeing her confusion, he tried to explain it better. "Basically, you know time travel right? Well, that had something to do about why I'm younger than I looked in the pictures."

"Huh?!" Juvia was shocked by his answer. "So is it like with the Eclipse Gate but different?"

"Yeah, something like that. But I'm only a few years younger than what I looked in the pictures. I'm not old like the old geezers at the guild." Natsu finished with a laugh.

"Natsu, you said that you still came from Earthland, so how did you end up there in the first place?" Juvia asked him.

As she asked him that, he flinched a bit, before calming down a moment later.

"I'm sorry, that's something I'm not too comfortable with talking about yet." Natsu replied to the water mage.

"Oh, Juvia's sorry she asked then." Juvia apologized.

"Nah it's fine, you didn't know." Was Natsu's only answer.

"Uh, Natsu?" Juvia asked him again, "May Juvia asked how you managed to survive on Azeroth? You said it was full of war and conflict, so how did you managed to deal with all of that?" She finished asking him.

"Juvia," Natsu began to speak in a serious tone. "Let's me ask you something before I answer that. What do you think I was like back then?"

"Uh, Juvia guessed you were the same like you are now. Willing to fight for what's right. But also not to end someone's life simply because they were doing something wrong." Juvia told him.

"I'm not innocent Juvia." Natsu told her, getting her confused by what he meant. "I have killed many creatures, and I have killed many people."

Juvia was shocked by his answer. But that couldn't be right? This was Natsu, he wouldn't kill anyone. But the seriousness in his voice and the look told her everything. He wasn't lying, he really did kill.

"I understand if you don't want anything to do with me. After all, even though it was for good, I'm still a killer." Natsy told her with complete understanding.

"Natsu, Juvia's not going to leave you or anything like that." Juvia spoke, catching him off guard. "You did what you have to do, and Juvia don't know anything about Azeroth or what it was really like there, so Juvia can't get on you about something Juvia have little to no knowledge about." She finished.

Natsu was simply caught off guard by what she said. He didn't expect her to be so understanding. Natsu simply gave her a smile. Not one of those cocky or confident kind of smiles, but a gentle smile.

"Thank you Juvia. That really means a lot." He thanked her, surprising the rain woman as she wasn't expecting him to thank her for what she though was the right thing to think. She gave him a smile in return.

 **See you all later, whenever that will be.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, sorry if took a while to make another chapter, as I didn't know how to forward this story, and I was focusing on a few others stories as well. Anyway, here's another chapter for you all.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Four: The one he fears**

Eventually, after Natsu and Juvia finished eating, well after Natsu finished eating, the two headed back to the guild.

Eventually, everything seemed to be normal now, Natsu and Gray were fighting each other, Elfman was shouting about being a man, Erza was eating her cheesecake, Lucy and Levy were chatting, and everything else people usually do.

Juvia was simply relaxing at the bar, drinking some nice tea. She was looking at Natsu and Gray fighting each other. To everyone, they simply though she was staring at Gray like usual, but actually, she was looking at Natsu. The water mage wondered how powerful Natsu actually is. Since Natsu knows more magic than his dragon slaying magic, he must be stronger than what he usually shows. The rain woman also wondered if Natsu knows anything else aside from the magic he told her.

She didn't understand, ever since he revealed his secret, she found herself drawn closer to him. Usually, Juvia would be trying to remove thoughts like these for Gray, but now, she didn't even try to stop those thoughts. Honestly, she didn't see a problem getting closer to Natsu.

Speaking of Natsu, he was still fighting Gray as they both shouted insults at each other.

"What did you call me ice stripper?!" Natsu yelled at the ice mage as they fought.

"You heard me flamebrain!" Gray responded to the fire dragon slayer.

During their fight though, they made a bunch of furniture flying throughout the guild. Eventually, one of these hit Erza's strawberry cheese cake. Those who saw this froze in fear. Erza eyes went red with rage as she stood up.

"Natsu! Gray!" She shouted, causing the two of them to freeze in fear. Everyone in the guild could only look at the two in pity as the angry red haired woman marched toward.

"Those two just can't learn." Lucy spoke while she sweat dropped.

"Aye!" Happy agreed with the blonde.

"We're sorry!" Natsu and Gray pleaded to the furious red headed.

"You two ruined my cheesecake!" Erza then summon a sword. "Justice will be served!"

Everyone could only sweat dropped at her shouting. However, when she said those words, Natsu remember something.

" _ **You speak of justice? Of cowardice? I will show you the justice of the grave,"**_ _A voice spoke out as many undead rose to face the forces of the Horde and the Alliance._ _ **"And the true meaning, of fear!"**_

*CRACK*

Everyone looked on in surprise when Natsu grabbed Erza's sword with his bare hand and shattered the blade like it was nothing. Erza herself was shocked by Natsu's sudden action.

It took a moment for Natsu to realize what he just did, before looking at his own hand, which wasn't damaged despite him grabbing and shattering the sword. He then looked at Erza, and then looked around at the guild that was looking at him in surprise.

"Uh… I need some air." He managed to tell them as he darted out of the guild hall, leaving them surprised by what they just witness.

"…What just happened?" Gray questioned.

"…I don't know." Erza answered, she never saw Natsu act like that, and honestly it worried her.

As the guild were wondering what happened, no one noticed a certain water mage left the guild hall as well.

'WITH JUVIA'

"Where did he go?" Juvia wondered as she looked around Magnolia to find the fire dragon slayer.

Juvia was just as surprise as everyone else when Natsu did what he did. However, she got a feeling why he reacted that way. The water mage had the feeling it may have something to do with his secrets.

Eventually, she looked all over Magnolia, but couldn't find the pink haired mage.

"Maybe he's at his house?" Juvia could only guess, as she made her way to the dragon slayer's home.

Eventually after a few minutes of walking, she managed to arrived at Natsu's house. She decided to knock on the door, wanting to know if he's here. Not getting an answer, she was about to look elsewhere did she remembered the basement. Since the door wasn't lock, she managed to enter the house without difficulty. After entering the building, she went to the entrance to the secret basement and went down in it. Just as she though, Natsu was here, and he was currently in a chair. He didn't seem to notice her presence.

"Natsu?" Juvia called out in a quiet tone, not wanting to startle him.

"GAH!" It failed as Natsu jumped out in surprise, landing on the ground, causing Juvia to sweat drop from the sight. Seeing who it was, he managed to compose himself. "Holy cow Juvia, you scared the crud out of me!"

"Juvia didn't mean to startle you." She told him.

"I'm just saying," Natsu replied, as he spoke again. "So is there something you need?"

"Natsu, you kind of surprise the guild by grabbing and breaking Erza's sword." Juvia reminded him.

"Oh yeah… that." Natsu recalled. "I guess your wondering what happened."

"Are you alright Natsu?" Juvia wanted to know if something happened to Natsu that made him react the way it did.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just… a bad memory popped up that's all." The pink haired male told the blue haired woman.

"Do you want to talk about it? Juvia will understand if you don't." She assured him.

Natsu was silence for a few moments before speaking, "Juvia, have you ever truly feared anyone?"

The questioned caught Juvia by surprise, before she answered, "Juvia has never really been afraid of anyone, at least not to the point that Juvia gave up or anything. Why the sudden question?"

"…Because I have." He told her, catching her off guard. "Back on Azeroth, during a war on a continent called Northrend, there was… one man... that I honestly was truly afraid of, and if it weren't for the others knocking some sense to me, I would have never gained hope of us defeating him."

This of course shocked Juvia. There was someone who managed to make Natsu give up? That's impossible; Natsu never gave up no matter what! But one look in the dragon slayer eyes was all the proof she needed.

"It's funny, even though we manage to win, even though we faced things that may have been even been worse than him, he was the only one I was truly afraid of. I'm not saying that I didn't felt fear when we face many other threats as well, but… he was the only one I actually felt despair; I thought it was hopeless to defeat him. It was thanks to the others who managed to give me hope again." Natsu finished as he looked at Juvia, who was surprise by what he told her.

"M-May Juvia asked who this person was?" She wanted to know who could actually make Natsu feel hopelessness. She as glad that he got hope back and won, but still, who could make Natsu feel something life that?

"…He was called Arthas, the Lich King."

 **Alright here we go, sorry if this one was shorter than the other chapters. I have a question for all of you. Would you be okay if this becomes a harem, or would you rather it remain just Natsu/Juvia? I already have a poll up about something else, but I'll see if I can add another poll as well. If I can't, I'll wait until my current poll is finished before starting this one.**

 **See you all later, whenever that will be.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, here's another chapter of this story. The poll for this story has ended, and it will become a harem. But for those who voted for only Juvia, don't worry; we aren't going to immediately dive into the harem. We're still going to focus on Natsu and Juvia for now before others get involved.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Five: It's okay to cry**

Juvia could only widen her eyes as Natsu told her about this Arthas character. According to Natsu, this Arthas was some sort of deity called the Lich King, the leader of an undead faction called the Scourge. However, this Arthas used to be a hero of sorts, but then fell into darkness.

"That's a lot to take in Natsu." Juvia admitted to the fire dragon slayer.

"I figured it would," Natsu replied before continuing, "When I first heard about Arthas, I didn't think too much of him. I figured he would be your typical bad guy who we needed to defeat." Natsu then let out a small chuckle, "Then again, this is Azeroth we're talking about, and you don't simply fight anyone without the high chance of dying."

"But you managed to defeat him though, right Natsu?" Juvia asked him, who nodded yes to the rain woman. "Then at least you won't have to worry about this Lich King and this Scourge anymore." She finished with a smile.

"…That's not entirely true." Natsu responded in a low tone, catching her by surprise. "We defeated Arthas, however…" Natsu began to shake a little due to the memories he was thinking about. "Without a leader, the Scourge would have no one to contain them. If there's no Lich King, then there would be nothing holding back the Scourge from wiping out all of Azeroth. There must always be a Lich King, or else the Scourge would destroy everything." The fire dragon slayer finished.

Juvia was shocked by that information. So if there's no Lich King, then this Scourge would destroy everything? But if they defeated Arthas, did anyone take the mantle of being the new leader of the Scourge? Knowing what the water mage was thinking about, Natsu spoke once again.

"There was someone… who we though perished during an event at a place called the Wrath Gate, who took the charge of containing the Scourge in Northrend." Natsu told her, getting her attention. "We could barely recognize him, due to the fires of the red dragonflight charring him beyond recognition. He took the Helm of Domination, the helm of the Lich King, and became the new Lich King, forever bounding himself to the Frozen Throne and containing the Scourge." Natsu told the rain woman, who was surprise by all of this information.

"However, only a selected few know about this. To the rest of the world, the Lich King is simply dead." Natsu finished, as the rest of Azeroth simply thought that with Arthas dead, than the Scourge would be defeated as well.

"Whoa… that's a lot for Juvia to process." Juvia told him, but she realized that she should have expected something like this. "Who was this guy who took the mantle of being the new Lich King?" She asked the pink haired male.

Seeing no problem with telling her, Natsu went on, "His name was Bolvar Fordragon, and he was once a paladin of the Alliance. But now, due to being no longer able to live among the living, became the Lich King." The fire dragon slayer told her, "Though, I'm worried if one day Bolvar will simply unleash the Scourge once more. After all, he is the Lich King now."

Hearing him talk about this Lich King, Bolvar, and the Scourge like this made her wonder why he would ever want to go back to Azeroth if this world was full of danger like the Scourge. But she didn't voice that though, knowing that might make Natsu angry.

"Natsu…" Juvia began to speak, getting his attention, "There's no need to worry about this anymore. You said that your friends there were powerful themselves right?" She asked him, who nodded a yes to her, "Then Juvia's sure if that were to happen, they would be able to handle it." She assured him.

"…I wish I could go back." Natsu spoke again, as a few tears started to form in his eyes again, surprising and worrying the water mage. "I know they can handle it if that were to happen, but I want to be there again. I don't care how dangerous it is, I want to be with all of them again."

"Natsu…" Juvia trailed off in worry as more tears went down his face once again.

"I know you may be thinking, why would I want to go back to a war torn planet like Azeroth? I know it's dangerous, I know that everyday we have a chance of dying, but it's still home!" Natsu couldn't go on as he began to silently sob.

Not able to stand this, Juvia went to him and hugged him, catching him by surprise, before he continued to let the tears go down his face.

"It's okay Natsu," She began to tell him in a quiet tone, "Let it all out. It's okay to cry." Juvia told him as a few tears went up in her eyes as well. She couldn't help it, seeing Natsu sad made her sad as well.

They simply stayed like that for a couple of minutes, letting the tears run. Natsu eventually let go of the hug, as he wiped his eyes.

"S-Sorry about your shoulder." Natsu apologized, knowing that her shoulder was probably wet now due to his crying.

"It's fine Natsu." Juvia answered him as she too wipes any tears that were on her face. An idea then came to the rain woman. "Juvia know what will make you feel better, let's go on a mission. Just the two of us." She suggested.

Natsu was surprise by her suggestion. "Really? Just us two?" He wanted to make sure he heard her right. Usually she would want Gray to go with her, though usually he would decline.

"Yeah," Juvia assured him, "It would be fun." She told him. If it helped him feel better, than of course she would be glad to go on a mission with the fire dragon slayer.

"Alright," Natsu then smiled, "Let's go on a mission!" He then grabbed Juvia's hand causing her to blush slightly, as they made their way out of the basement and back into Magnolia. Juvia didn't notice the blush that was on Natsu's face either.

'AT FAIRY TAIL'

It was a while since the thing with Natsu, and everyone pretty much got over it now. Though there were a few who were still worried, but they kept that to themselves. So everyone went back to drinking, brawling, and whatever they were doing before.

*BAM*

"I'M BACK!" Natsu shouted with a smile as he kicked the door opened as Juvia came in after wards, though everyone thought it was simply a coincident.

"Natsu," Erza called to him as she went to him, "Are you alright?" She asked him as she was one of the few still worried about earlier.

"Yeah I'm fine, and sorry about earlier. I didn't know what came over me." Natsu told her, even though it was lie. The red haired woman seemed content with that answer.

"Alright Natsu, but remember, if there's anything bothering you, we're here for you." She told him as she went back to finish her cheesecake.

Natsu simply smiled as he and Juvia went to the mission board.

"So what mission do you want to go on?" Natsu asked the rain woman, who was searching for a mission with a good reward.

"Hm… how about this one Natsu?" Juvia suggested as she grabbed a mission that involved dealing with a dark guild.

"Alright, let's go." Natsu told her as they went to get the approval from Mira.

"Hey Mira, we want to do this mission." Juvia told the white haired barmaid.

"Of course, but where's Gray?" Mira asked as she figured Juvia was referring to Gray.

Juvia was confused at first before realizing what she meant. "Oh not Gray, Natsu's going with Juvia." The water mage told her.

Apparently she said that a bit loud, as the entire guild turned to look at the water mage and the fire dragon slayer with surprise face, especially Team Natsu.

"…What?" Natsu asked them.

"Juvia's going with Natsu?" One member questioned

"Did she not add the "sama" part to Gray's name?" Another member asked.

Team Natsu, especially Gray, was a bit surprise by this. Happy then flew to the duo.

"We're going with Juvia?" The blue exceed ask the pink haired dragon slayer.

"Uh… Happy," Natsu began to speak, "We kind of wanted just the two of us. So could you-" Natysu didn't get to finish as Happy began to speak, well shout.

"YOU LIKE EACH OTHER!" Happy yelled out as he then began to smirk and giggle.

"WHAT?!" The fire and water mages shouted in union with small blushes on their faces. "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

"Suuuuuure it is." Happy responded as he then flew back where the others simply stared at the two.

"Can we just go now please?" Juvia asked Mira, as she and Natsu didn't want to hear any of this right now.

"S-Sure." The white haired woman told them as she approved the mission for them. Then Natsu and Juvia then left the guild hall in a quick pace so they could get away from the embarrassment.

As soon as they all left, everyone became to freak out. Some, like Lucy and Levy, could only sweat drop at their guild's antics. Gray was a bit surprise by this, but in a sense he figured this might be good for Juvia, since she usually only wants him. Of course he saw the blushes of the two's faces, and honestly he didn't care. If Natsu can make Juvia happy, then that's good. The ice mage also knew that he can mess with his rival about this as well.

 **Alright. There's this chapter. By the way, I made another poll about once I finish two of my big stories, which one would you all like to see next? If the poll interests you, be sure to check it out.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sup people, have another chapter, cause why not. Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Six: Waking the demon**

"We're here!" Natsu shouted out as he and Juvia got off the train.

After getting away from the rest of the guild before they got even more embarrassed from Happy's teasing. They managed to get on the train that headed toward where their mission was located. Juvia was surprise that Natsu didn't get motion sickness, and when she asked him, the fire dragon slayer simply replied, "It's a secret". The water mage figured it might have something to do about something he learned from Azeroth. Currently, they have arrived at the town where their client was at.

"According to the mission, we need to meet up with the mayor of the town. He should be near the center of the town." Juvia recalled as she remembered the mission.

"Alright then, let's go!" Natsu exclaimed as he grabbed Juvia's hand, making her blush a bit, as they went toward the mayor's place.

After walking a bit, the fire dragon slayer and water mage arrived at the mayor's mansion. As Natsu wondered how people could afford something like this, Juvia went to knock on the door. After a few moments, a servant opened the door.

"Oh, hello there. Is their anything I can help you with?" The servant asked them.

"We're here for a mission about a dark guild causing problems." Juvia informed the servant.

"Oh thanks goodness, finally someone to take care of that dark guild." The servant replied with joy, "Please, follow me." The servant told Natsu and Juvia, as the two Fairy Tail mages followed the servant.

Eventually, they were lead to some short and round person on a chair at a desk. The two mages figured this was the mayor of the town.

"Sir, these two mages are here for the job." The servant informed the mayor, who then looked up at the mages.

"Oh thank goodness! I though no one would ever take the mission." The mayor spoke with delight. "Please, take a seat." The mayor told Natsu and Juvia as they took a seat.

For the next couple of minutes, the mayor told the fire dragon slayer and the rain woman about the dark guild and all the trouble they keep causing. So after they finished talking about the dark guild, and telling the two mages where their guild hall is located, the two Fairy Tail mages then began to head out of the mansion. Before they went to hunt down the dark guild, Natsu suggested they went to get something to eat first. Juvia agreed, since she too was a bit hungry as well.

'LATER'

"Man, these guys aren't even a challenge." Natsu spoke in boredom as he took down another dark mage. He was hoping the dark guild would at least be more interesting, but sadly they weren't.

"Focus, Natsu." Juvia told him as she took down another dark mage. "Don't get too carried away, we haven't seen the guild master yet of this guild."

"I know, I'm just saying." Natsu replied as the dragon slayer defeat a group of dark mages.

Juvia could only sigh as they fought on. Honestly, if Natsu is more powerful than he was right now due to being from Azeroth, then the rain woman didn't understand how anything could be a challenge to him.

However, after they defeated the dark guild, they heard clapping from the stairs of the dark guild hall.

"I'm impressed." The figure spoke as he came down the stairs. The two Fairy Tail mages saw that the figure looked like a man with short black hair, wearing dark pants, a blue shirt, and a black cloak. The two mages figured this was the guild master.

"I'm assuming you're the guild master I take it?" Natsu asked him as the dark guild master approached him.

"You are correct Salamander. I should thank you for defeating the weaklings of my guild. Now I can have a proper challenge with two of Fairy Tail's wizards." The man smirked.

"You won't be saying that when my fist is in your face!" Natsu shouted out as he charged at the dark master. However, before the fire dragon slayer could get to him, Natsu founded himself on the ground as if something heavy was put on him.

"Surprise?" The dark master asked Natsu, as him and Juvia were surprise when Natsu couldn't get back up due to some magic around the fire dragon slayer. "I know gravity magic, and I have increased the gravity around you to the point where you can't get back up." He then turned to look at Juvia, "Now I can take care of each of you without problems."

"We'll see about that!" Juvia shouted out as she releases a water nebula attack at him; however the dark guild master managed to dodge.

Before Juvia could do anything, the figure then attack the water mage with such speed that she couldn't keep up with it. Blow after blow the blue haired woman received from the dark guild master, as Natsu was trying to get back up, but the gravity was keeping him pushed down.

"JUVIA!" Natsu shouted out in worry as Juvia fell to the ground, still conscious, but unable to fight back due to the injuries. "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"Oh please," The dark guild master responded, not even looking at the dragon slayer. "Why would I want to do that? She's beaten," The figure then had a perverted grin, "And this way, I can a… different kind of fun." He finished as he approached Juvia.

Juvia could only look up as the dark guild master approach her, realizing what the sicko had in mind. But before she or the dark guild master could do anything, they felt a sudden increase in power. The dark guild master turned to see Natsu giving off an immense power as he managed to get up.

"What?!" The dark master shouted in disbelief as Juvia looked relieved.

However, both of them began to look shock as Natsu looked at the dark guild master. His eyes were glowing a dark green color, and all of a sudden his fire around him began to turn a dark green color as well. The fire's now felt completely _demonic_ compared to his fire earlier.

(Cue Waking the demon by Bullet for my Valentine)

" **YOU WON'T LAY A HAND ON HER!** " Natsu roar out in a demonic voice as all of a sudden he was envelope by the dark green fire, causing a pillar of the flames to shoot into the sky, completely obliterating the dark guild hall and the surrounding forest as well.

The ground itself began to shake due to the immense power Natsu was giving off. The ground itself was becoming charred and burned green, and the sky was turning a dark and green color as it thundered.

The dark guild master was now only shaking in fear from the raw power he felt and what was happening in front of him. Juvia herself was shocked by this was well, and she herself couldn't help but be a bit afraid as well. Was this the power Natsu hid from all of them?

Unknown to them, they weren't the only ones who were being affected by this.

'AT FAIRY TAIL'

"What's happening?!" Wendy questioned in shocked as the ground suddenly started to shake uncontrollably. People were trying to not fall down because of this.

"I don't know!" Lucy responded in fear as she tried to not fall down as well.

"Guys! Look at the sky!" Happy shouted out as he saw the sky through the open doors of the guild.

Those who managed to move despite the earthquake managed to get out of the guild hall and saw the dark and green sky as well. It was if this dark and green sky covered the entire planet. Then they, along with those in the guildhall still, felt the huge demonic power.

"What is that?" Erza questioned as she tried to help the others from not falling down due to the shaking of the earth.

"I… I don't know." Makarov answered her as he could only try to stand on his feet as he looked at the dark and green sky.

'AT SOME MOUNTAIN'

A figure with a black cloak, long dark blue wild hair, and blue markings on his body looked as the sky became a dark and green colored, and the ground itself began to shake uncontrollably. The human form of Acnologia also felt the devastating demonic power as well.

"What on Earthland?" Acnologia questioned as he felt the power getting bigger and more demonic.

'AT ALVAREZ'

"Everyone calm down!" Some guards were trying to calm down the frighten people of the Capital city of Alvarez. The ground continued to shake as if the planet itself was falling apart. The sky was now a dark and green colored as it constantly thundered, scaring the people even more.

At the palace of the city itself, stood Zeref and the Spriggan 12 as they simply tried to understand what was going on, and tried to stand up still and not falling down due to the quakes.

"Why is this happening?!" Brandish shouted as she tried to hang onto a nearby pillar in order to not fall down.

"How should we know?!" Ajeel shouted back as he tried to steady himself from falling down.

"Does this have something to do with that huge power we're feeling?" Both August and Irene wondered as they and the others noticed that enormous demonic power they were feeling, it was even greater than all of them combined.

Zeref, on the other hand, was shocked when he realized what was giving off that huge power, and what was causing all of the earthquakes and the mysterious dark and green sky.

' _Natsu? How is this possible?_ ' The dark wizard thought to himself as he looked out of the window to see the dark and green sky continuing to thunder, and as the ground continued to shake.

'AT TARTAROS'

"Could it be?" Mard Geer questioned as he and the rest of the demon guild tried to hold on to something to not fall down. Even despite Cube being in the air, they too felt the quakes, and they too noticed the dark and green sky as it thundered. Tartaros also felt the huge, and what it appears to them, unlimited demonic power in the distance.

"Why is this happening?!" Sayla shouted out as the other demons tried to steady themselves.

"Why are you asking us?!" Ezel shouted back in response as the demon tried to not fall down.

' _Lord E.N.D, is that actually you?_ ' The Underworld king thought to himself as he simply looked at the dark and green sky.

'BACK WITH NATSU AND JUVIA'

The dark green pillar of fire died down, and the earthquake stopped, but the sky was still dark and green as it continued to thunder. When the dark green fire went away, both the dark guild master and Juvia were shocked.

Where Natsu once stood was a dark creature with giant demonic wings that were dark purple. Instead of feet, it had hooves. Green markings covered the creature's body and face. The sides of its face was all spiky liked, and it's fingers were more pointed and sharp. Two demonic horns came out of its head, with the tips of them being green colored like the markings.

"N-Natsu?" Juvia spoke to herself in a quite tone as she looked at the black demon like creature.

The demon's eyes then opened, revealing it's glowing dark green eyes as it glared at the dark guild master, who was too scared to do anything.

"W-What are you?!" The dark master managed to yell out, which was a mistake as all of a sudden the demon was right in front of him. The demon then began to speak.

" **I am Natsu Dragneel, but in this form… I am E.N.D.** " Natsu spoke in a completely demonic tone that didn't sound like him at all. Natsu's fists were then enveloped in the dark green fire, " **And now… you DIE!** "

Natsu then slammed his two fists into the dark guild master, enveloping him in the dark green flames as the entire area became envelope by the shockwave of the demonic fire.

And then to Juvia, everything went black.

 **Alright, there's that chapter. Natsu's demon self has been revealed, and sorry if I described him horribly, I'm not good at describing things.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi people, it's me again with another chapter of this story. So sit back, punt all gnomes, and enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Seven: The whole truth**

Juvia began to regain conscious, and the rain woman saw that she was on a bed. Looking around, she noticed that she was in an infirmary of sorts.

"How did Juvia get here?" The water mage wondered as she tried to remember what happened.

Then everything came back to her. She and Natsu were fighting a dark guild, but the dark guild master was about to do something terrible to her, but then Natsu…

Wait, Natsu! Juvia eyes widen as she looked around the room for the pink haired male, only to hear a soft snoring next to her. Turning to look at the side of her bed was Natsu on a chair, sound asleep.

"Has he been watching over me this whole time?" Juvia asked herself, as a small blush was on her face that Natsu was making sure she was alright. He himself must have been worried after…

Juvia then remembered what happened. Natsu had transform into some dark creature, calling himself E.N.D in that form, and then he unleashed some sort of dark green fire attack, and that's all the blue haired woman remembered. She then looked at Natsu once more, and wondered if that form he took he got from Azeroth.

"Natsu…" She spoke quietly, however this apparently was enough for Natsu to begin to wake up from his slumber. Rubbing his eyes, he was greeted with Juvia looking at him, causing him to become wide awake.

"Juvia!" Natsu then hugged the woman; catching her by surprised and making her blushed by the sudden action. Eventually he let go of the blue haired mage. "I was worried! Are you alright?" The pink haired male asked her in a worried tone.

"J-Juvia's fine Natsu," She managed to reply to him despite the blush on her face.

Natsu was relieved that she was okay. "That's good, and if you're wondering, we're back in the town at the hospital here."

"So that's where we are." Juvia replied to him, at least she now knows where she and Natsu are. Juvia looked at Natsu, and began to ask him, "Natsu, What was that form you took?"

Natsu froze when she asked him about his other form. He then looks at Juvia with a serious look. "Alright, I'll tell you once we're out of the hospital. I don't want anyone else to overhear it okay?" Natsu asked Juvia, who simply nodded. Natsu then stood up, "I'll let the doctors know that you're okay, and then we can talk somewhere else." Natsu told her as he exited the room, leaving Juvia to her thoughts.

'LATER'

Eventually, Juvia was given the okay to leave the hospital. Currently, Natsu and Juvia were heading toward a hill that overlooked the town, since Natsu figured it was a good place to tell her about the demon form he took. After a few minutes they managed to arrive on the hill. Juvia would have made a comment about how nice the view was if she wasn't so focus on learning about that form Natsu turned into.

"Alright Juvia," Natsu began to speak as he looked at the town below, "I will tell you about that form I turned into, and I understand if you want nothing to do with me once I tell you."

Juvia was surprised by his words, "Natsu, Juvia isn't going to leave you or think negative of you about this form of yours." She assured him.

' _You won't think that after I'm done telling you about what I am._ ' Natsu thought to himself as he turned to Juvia. "Well then, that form you saw was my demon form."

"Demon form?" Juvia questioned, as she wasn't expecting that form to be of a demon. Then again, it would explain the demonic energy she felt from him when he became it.

"Yeah, it was also that form is how I got to Azeroth in the first place." Natsu then went on before the rain woman could say anything else. "Juvia… you know about Zeref and the dragon civil war four hundred years ago right?" He asked her, who nodded, of course she would know about that. "Well… there was a reason why Zeref fell into the dark path he took."

"Huh?" Juvia responded with confusion, Zeref had a reason to become the black mage? She then listened as Natsu went on.

"You see, Zeref had a younger brother when he was young, but the younger brother had an illness that was killing him. However, fate would be cruel as the younger brother died due to an attack by dragons." Natsu told her, surprising her that Natsu knew all of this. "Zeref tried to do anything he could to bring his brother back; eventually this caused the gods of Earthland to curse him with his death magic and immortality. However… a dark force from beyond the world appeared to him. They promised him that they would give him a kind of power called fel energy to bring his brother back, as long as Zeref swore loyalty to them, and that he would conquer and destroy Earthland for them. This dark force that appeared to him was known as the Burning Legion."

Juvia was surprised to hear about this information. She didn't know why any of this was needed to know about Natsu's other form, but the way Natsu told her, it must have been important. "W-What is this Burning Legion?" The rain woman asked the fire dragon slayer.

"The Burning Legion is an army of demons, one of the greatest enemies that Azeroth has ever faced. They had founded their way to this world, to use Zeref to take or destroy Earthland for them." Natsu explained to her, surprising Juvia as she didn't know that an enemy of this Azeroth once appeared on their world. "With the fel energy Zeref was given, the black mage would go on to bring back his brother. However, the fel energy corrupted the younger brother's body, transforming it into that of a demon of the Legion. And thus, the strongest demon of Zeref was born, E.N.D." Natsu told her.

Juvia was surprised by all of this, but when Natsu revealed the name of the demon that Zeref's younger brother became, she connected the dots as her eyes widen in shock.

"Yes, I was, or am, Zeref's younger brother, and I'm the demon E.N.D." Natsu confirmed as she was shocked that Natsu was not only the brother of the darkest mage Earthland has ever seen, but was also a demon. Natsu continued his tale, "Eventually, Zeref realized how dangerous I was not only to Earthland, but to other worlds as well. He attempted to seal me away."

"A-Attempted?" Juvia managed to ask despite the shock from all of this information that Natsu had told her. "W-What do you mean by that?"

Natsu smiled sadly as he continued his story, "He planned to seal me away inside of a book that he managed to create to contain me, but instead of sealing me away, it simply send me somewhere else. Too this day, I'm still not one hundred percent sure how that happened. The only reason I can think of is simply due to my fel energy and his black magic clashing that cause some sort of reaction that had send me to Azeroth, with no memory about anything but my name. No longer in a demon body, I ended up as a small boy. It wouldn't be until the war in Outland did I learned about my past, and when I had to control my demon side. It was thanks to Zorther that I was able to finally control E.N.D. When I got send back to Earthland, due to how time can be a jerk, I ended up as a small boy once more, right in the exact spot where Zeref thought he sealed me, thus making him believed that E.N.D was sealed."

Juvia could only stare in surprise at Natsu as he finished his tale. So it was pretty much Zeref that unknowingly send Natsu to Azeroth, and something happened there that send Natsu back.

Seeing her completely still, Natsu simply turned away from her. "See? I knew you wouldn't want anything to do with me now-."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Juvia exclaimed as she ran to him and hugged him, shocking the fire dragon slayer. "Juvia don't care if you are a demon! Juvia don't care if you are the brother of Zeref! You're still you Natsu! You're still one of the nicest and caring people I know! Being a demon and being related to the black mage doesn't change that!" She told him as she simply continued to hug him.

Natsu was blown away by Juvia's words and action. Even after all of that, she would still be by his side? Tears began to appear in Natsu eyes, but these were tears of joy as he hugged the rain woman back. Natsu could only mutter "Thank you" to the blue haired woman as tears went down his face as they continued to hug. He was so afraid that she would want nothing to do with him if he told her, but now he was glad that he did. Now he knew she would never turn her back on him.

Juvia simply allowed him to cry. She felt her heart beat faster and louder as they continued to stay in this position. The fact that he trusted her this much made her feel happy. She was happy that she could make him happy.

It was in this moment, that Juvia realized that she had feelings for the pink haired male, and honestly, she didn't mind at all. Unknown to her, Natsu also came to the same conclusion as well.

 **Alright, there's that chapter. See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi people, it's me again with another chapter of this story. I'm very surprised that you all like this so much, I never expected for you all to like this… thing I wrote. That makes me happy, so thank you all for enjoying this story… somehow.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Eight: A date**

Some time had passed since Natsu revealed what he was to Juvia, who assured the pink haired male that it wouldn't change the way she views him. Currently, they were still in the town as they didn't see a reason to immediately return to the guild just yet. Natsu was in his room in the inn they were staying in right now, and he was pacing back and forth nervously. Why is he doing this? Because earlier he heard that a festival was happening later, and he wanted to see if Juvia would want to go with him.

Basically, he wants to ask her if she would go around the festival with him to hang out. Pretty much he wants to ask her out on a date. The problem is, Natsu doesn't know how to do that.

' _What can I do? I never did this before!_ ' Natsu thought to himself as he continued to pace. This is a guy who was capable of fighting demons, undead, dragons, and many other unspeakable horrors, but he struggles to ask a girl out.

' _What if she says no though?_ ' Natsu once again thought to himself as he was pacing a bit faster now. The fire dragon slayer was perfectly aware that Juvia likes Gray, but he hoped that maybe there was a small chance that she would accept going on a date with him.

Before he could think anymore, he heard someone knocking on his door. Heading to it, he opened to see Juvia standing there.

"Oh, hey Juvia." Natsu spoke with a smile as he saw the blue haired woman.

"Hello Natsu," Juvia replied with a smile, before she continued. "Juvia needs to ask you something."

"Sure Juvia, what's up?" Natsu asked her, as he appeared to be calm though on the inside he was struggling to see if right now was a good time to ask her out for the festival.

"Well… Juvia was wondering if… if…" Juvia suddenly started to act really nervous. This of course made Natsu worried if something was wrong.

"Is something wrong Juvia?" The fire dragon slayer asked the rain woman.

"Will you go on a date with Juvia for the festival later?" Juvia finally managed to get out as she shut her eyes, as if she was waiting for him to reject her. This though shocked the pink haired mage, as he didn't expect her to be the one to ask him.

It took a moment for Natsu to snap out of his shock to answer her, "Of course, I would be happy to go out with you." Natsu managed to reply back, getting the blue haired mage to open her eyes, surprised that Natsu actually agreed to go with her. This of course makes her smile, getting the pink haired male to blush.

"That's great! So I'll see you outside the inn later then?" Juvia asked him.

"Yeah!" Natsu replied back with a smile. Smiling, Juvia left top get ready for later.

' _I can't believe he said yes!_ ' The rain woman thought to herself happily as she headed back to her room for her date later.

Once she left, Natsu let out a sigh of relief. He was both glad that he managed to get a date with her, though at the same time he was a bit embarrassed that it was Juvia who asked him out, and not the other way around. The pink haired male figured it was the male who was supposed to ask a woman out, at least that's what he heard. Anyway, Natsu closed the door to his room to get ready for his date with Juvia later, and to make sure he doesn't screw it up like an idiot.

'LATER'

Natsu was currently waiting for the blue haired woman right outside the inn. The pink haired male was trying to keep his cool and not look nervous, which he was failing miserably. Can't blame him though, he has never been on a date before. Eventually, after a few moments later, Juvia came out and headed to the pink haired male. They were simply wearing their normal clothes, as there wasn't any reason to dress up too nice today.

"Natsu!" Juvia called out as she managed to get right next to him. "You ready to go?" She asked the pink haired male.

"Y-You bet!" Natsu tried to cover his nervousness with his usual happy attitude, but he still failed miserably. This simply caused Juvia to giggle, as she found it both cute and funny. Eventually, grabbing his hand, causing him to blush from the action, they both headed into the town to enjoy the festival.

They were having plenty of fun. They played the games, got something to eat, and simply enjoyed each other's company. The two Fairy Tail mages even managed to win some prizes as well, though mostly Natsu won them as he wanted to give something to Juvia. He even managed to win her a small dragon plushy, which she was glad to accept from the pink haired dragon slayer.

Currently, they were still enjoying themselves as they continued to have fun from the festival. Eventually, what caught Juvia's eye was some sort of small group of people surrounding a small stage of sorts. The rain woman realized that it was some sort of singing booth of sorts.

"Natsu, let's go check that out." Juvia told him as she pointed at where the small stage was.

"Sure, let's go!" Natsu agreed with her, as he didn't see anything wrong with listening to other people sing for fun.

Eventually, they arrived at the small crowd of people as they heard some person on the stage singing. Minutes went by as a few more people were chosen to sing for the little crowd as they simply enjoyed themselves. Eventually, the announcer, that both Natsu and Juvia figured was the person in charge of this little stage, began to pick another person in the crowd to sing for them.

"Let's see here, who will be chosen next to sing to us folk?" The announcer scans the crowd, before randomly pointing in one spot to pick someone else to sing for them. The person he pointed at happened to be poor little Natsu. "You there, would you like to sing for us?"

"What?" Natsu spoke as he was a bit embarrassed that he was picked and also questioning the chances of him being picked out of everyone else in this crowd.

"Go on Natsu, I'm sure it will be fun." Juvia encourage him, as she wanted to know how he would do.

"*Sigh* Okay, I'll sing." Natsu caved in, getting Juvia to smile. Though, Natsu wondered if she wanted him to do this simply to see him suffer. Well, if it makes her happy then he would put up with it.

Natsu made his way on to the little stage, as he got in front of the microphone that was place there. The announcer guy told him that he can begin anytime. Natsu looked at Juvia in the crowd, before taking a deep breath before he started to sing.

 _What has come over me  
What madness taken hold of my heart  
To run away, the only answer  
Pulling me away  
To run upon my sight  
So now recovering  
Sweet shadow taking hold of my mind  
Another day has been devoured  
Calling me away, bringing the question  
Why_

 _For saving me from all they've taken  
Let my honor fall again  
Giving me the strength to face them  
Feeling it taking over now  
I'm about to take it all away  
There can be no better way of knowing_

 _In a world beyond controlling  
Are you going to deny the savior  
In front of your eyes  
Stare into the night  
Power beyond containing  
Are you going to remain a slave for  
The rest of your life  
Give into the night_

The little crowd was surprised when they heard the singing, Natsu sounded a lot better than anyone else who sang. Juvia herself was surprised that Natsu could sing this well. Also, she has never heard of this song before.

 _This self discovery  
Redemption taking hold of my mind  
This serenade of haunting voices  
Calling me away  
To piece from the sight  
So much felicity  
Downgrade and taking hold of my head  
Leading me away from hibernation  
Strong and I'm unafraid  
Never a question why_

 _For saving me from all they've taken  
Let my honor fall again  
Giving me the strength to face them  
Feeling it taking over now  
I'm about to take it all away  
There can be no better way of knowing_

 _In a world beyond controlling  
Are you going to deny the savior  
In front of your eyes  
Stare into the night  
Power beyond containing  
Are you going to remain a slave for  
The rest of your life  
Give into the night_

Natsu was so focus on singing, and Juvia and the crowd so focus on listening, they didn't noticed that more people were drawn in from Natsu's singing. The crowd began to get bigger.

 _Give in to the night_

 _In a world beyond controlling  
Are you going to deny the savior  
In front of your eyes  
Stare into the night  
Power beyond containing  
Are you going to remain a slave for  
The rest of your life  
Give into the night_

 _Night, night, night  
Give into the Night  
Night, night, night  
Give into the night_

 _Night, night, night  
Give into the Night  
Night, night, night  
Give into the night_

When Natsu finished singing, the now larger crowd cheered, catching Natsu by surprised that the crowd liked it so much. Honestly, he expected people to laugh at him, not cheer. Juvia herself was surprised that more people showed up to listen to Natsu sing. The rain woman simply looked at Natsu, who looked embarrassed that so many people enjoyed it, and she couldn't help but giggle from it.

'LATER'

"That was a lot of fun Natsu." Juvia told the pink haired male as they went back to their rooms.

"Yeah, I had fun as well." Natsu admitted, though he was still embarrassed about him singing to all those people. All in all though, Natsu was glad that Juvia managed to enjoy herself. They stopped right outside of Juvia's room.

"Hey Natsu," Juvia started to speak, getting the pink haired male's attention.

"Yeah Juvia?" Natsu asked her, wondering what the blue haired woman wanted to ask him.

"D-Do you think we could do this again sometime?" Juvia asked Natsu a bit nervously, catching him by surprised.

"O-Of course, I would like that." Natsu managed to reply with a smile of his own. This made Juvia happy, as she kissed his cheek, making the pink haired male blush from the action. Juvia simply smiled, though there was a blush on her cheek as well.

"See you tomorrow Natsu." Juvia told him as she went into her room.

Natsu simply stayed there for a few moments, touching where she kissed him as a huge smiled appeared on his face. Happily, Natsu went back into his room. While the pink haired male was unable to confess his feelings to her, this was a step in the direction.

Natsu was happy, it doesn't seem like anything could go wrong at this point.

'AT MAGNOLIA'

Happy was currently at his and Natsu's house, as the blue exceed as getting ready to head back to the guild as he wanted to get more fish to try( and fail) to impress Carla.

"Maybe this time, Carla will accept the fish." Happy questioned as he started to imagine the white exceed accepting his fish, and they would eat fish together. Happy was too busy fantasizing about that, that he didn't noticed that he was about to fly into a wall, which he then did.

"OW!" Happy, shouted as he hold onto his head. When he looked up, he noticed the wall he ran into opened up slightly. "Huh?" The blue exceed questioned, as he didn't remembered that they had something like this.

His curiosity getting the better of him, Happy opened up the wall, founding that it went downstairs. Flying down, he found a basement, and he saw things that simply confused the blue exceed. He saw flags on the wall, books, and other things that he didn't know what they were.

"What's this?" Happy questioned, as he wondered if any of this belonged to Natsu, but if they did, wouldn't Natsu told him?

"Maybe the guild might know!" Happy figured as he managed to get multiple bags from who knows where, and went through _everything_ as he put them all in the bags. Once he had everything, he exited the basement and proceeded to head to the guild.

 **Oh no, Natsu's not going to be happy when he finds out. Well, looks like the guild might learn some of his secrets without his knowledge. What will happen next, who knows.**

 **Incase anyone's wondering, the song is called "The Night" By Disturbed.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi people, it's me again with another chapter for this story, and it will be up to you if you like it or want it to burn in fire. Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Nine: Natsu's secrets**

The Fairy Tail guild was going at its usual business like usual. People were drinking, people were talking, and some people were simply being a bunch of brawling idiots. So the usual was happening.

Mira was simply cleaning some mugs with a smile on her face, as Kinana also helped out with serving people. Erza was simply enjoying her strawberry cheesecake as usual, so it would be best that no one disturbed her.

However, Happy suddenly entered the guild once again, but what caught everyone's interest were the multiple bags he was carrying. The blue exceed managed to head to where the rest of Team Natsu was.

"Hey guys!" Happy greeted them as he set the bags down onto the table.

"Happy, what with the bags?" Lucy asked the blue exceed.

"Yeah, why do you have those?" Gray asked Happy as he too was curious why the blue cat brought those here.

"There's stuff in here I found, and I was wondering if you guys knew what it was." Happy revealed his reasoning as he opened one of the smaller bags, revealing the insignias and dumped them into the table. Opening another bag, he pulled out the three flags and putted them on the table as well. Opening yet another one to reveal pictures inside of them. Happy then opened the bag that contained the books and many other objects.

"Happy, we don't know what these are." Erza replied as she looked at an insignia. "Where did you get these?" The red haired woman asked the blue exceed.

"I found them in my and Natsu's house. They were all in a basement that I didn't know we had, so I was hoping you guys would know what these are." Happy explained to the guild.

"You found these at your house?" Makarov questioned once again as he went to the table, as did everyone else in the guild.

"Aye sir." Happy responded.

"Maybe these belong to Natsu?" Wendy guessed, since why else would these be at Natsu's house?

"But why hide all of these from anyone, I mean what are these supposed to be?" Gray questioned as he picked up one of the insignias, the one he picked up being an insignia of the Horde.

Figuring that they could look at the other things that were in the bags, Mirajane went to the bag that contained a bunch of pictures. Grabbing one, she proceeded to look at it. She was surprised when she saw what was in the picture.

"How is this possible?" Mirajane questioned, getting everyone's attention. Curious what she was looking at, they all went behind her and saw what she was looking at. They saw a picture of a somewhat older Natsu with a group of people that didn't look human at all.

"What the heck? Is that Salamander?" Gajeel questioned as they all looked at the picture.

"This doesn't make sense, how does he look older here, and who or what the heck are those creatures around him?" Laxus asked as he too was curious how something like this was possible.

"He looks so happy here." Mira pointed out, noticing the giant smile he and the other creatures had on their faces. She put the picture down as she looked at the other things that Happy brought them. Picking another picture up, she saw that it showed Natsu and the group at some sort of festival of sorts.

"What do any of these mean?" Cana questioned as she picked up one of the books that was labeled "Fire tome".

"Are these magic books?" Levy questioned as she looked at another book labeled "Frost tome".

"It looks like they are." Erza spoke, "But why would Natsu have all of this?" The red haired woman wanted to know why the pink haired dragon slayer has all of these magic books, and wondered if Natsu knew any of this magic.

"How should we know?" Lucy spoke as she picked up one of the flags, the one she picked out being the Argent Crusade flag, "And what do these flags mean?"

Kinana herself was a bit curious as he grabbed one of the books. This one didn't seem to be a magic tome, but more of a story book.

"What about this book?" Kinana asked them as she gave the book to Levy. The blue haired scripted mage looked at the book. To her, it seems to tell the tale of someone and a place called the Wandering Isle.

"I think I can read this rather quickly." Levy told the rest of the guild, getting their attention.

"Well read it and see if it can help us here." Freed told her.

Just like she said, she was able to read the story to the rest of the guild. It tells of someone from a type of people called Pandaren, and that this Pandaren, which was named Liu Lang, set out to explore the world on the back of a turtle named Shen-zin Su. While the rest of his people thought he would perish, he managed to return time and time again, with the turtle getting bigger and bigger, and told them of mysterious lands he would visit. Eventually, as time went by, more Pandaren also wanted to explore as well. Many Pandaren joined Liu Lang as the turtle grew enough to support an entire colony. Eventually, as time went by, Liu Lang passed away, his spirit becoming one with the Shen-zin Su. As for the turtle, it continued to grow and grow, until the Pandaren that now lived on it dubbed him the Wandering Isle. Needless to say, this story was different from any story they have heard about.

"I never heard of a story like that before." Makarov spoke as Levy finished reading the book.

"Why does Natsu have something like this here in the first place? Where did he get any of this from?" Elfman questioned.

"What else does he have here?" Bisca wondered as she picked up another book called "The Founding of Quel'Thalas".

"I'm sure there must be something we can find here that could help explain all of this." Erza told them as the red haired looked in the bag where the books and other objects were. Catching her interest was an orb of sorts. However, as she picked it up, it began to glow as a mist came out of it.

"What's that?" Lisanna questioned as the mist took form above them.

"I don't know." Erza replied as she didn't know what she did.

However, the mist began to take shape into a circle shaped, and they all saw that it looked like it was going to show something, like a vision maybe? They couldn't dwell on it as it began to show them what appeared to be a memory of sorts.

 **Alright, I think that's good enough for now. I figured I go ahead and start them looking at stuff that they aren't supposed too. Anyway, see you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Greetings people, it's me again, coming at you with another chapter for this story. Sorry if I took so long to update, I haven't had the time for it. But here's a new chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise. It's up to you really.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Ten: Vision One, seeing the real Natsu**

Everyone could only watch as the mist formed above the orb that Erza found from the bag began to take form. Eventually, the mists began to show them something, a location of sorts, and then it began to start.

 _We see a young man with spiky pink hair as he looked over a piece of paper of sorts. He was wearing a simple brown robe with red outlining that covered his whole body, wore dark gloves which didn't cover his fingers, and was also wearing dark boots. He also was wearing a red cloak on his back as well, and he was also wearing pointy red shoulder pads as well._

"Is that Natsu?" Erza question in surprised as she saw this version of Natsu. The red haired woman wasn't the only one surprised though.

"What is he wearing?" Freed asked the others, as it was weird to see Natsu wear something like that.

"Hang on; let's see what else this shows." Makarov told the rest of the guild, who listened to the small guild master.

" _Okay," Natsu began to speak as he put the piece of paper away, "So the camp of bandits from the Defias Brotherhood should be around here." Natsu told himself as he continued his path through the wheat fields of Westfall._

 _After a few minutes of walking, the pink haired male stumbled upon the camp of bandits. Spotting the camp, Natsu hid behind a large boulder to prevent from being seen. Peaking out from the side, he got a better look at the people in the camp._

" _Red masks that covers half of their face, yep, they're defiantly with the Defias Brotherhood." Natsu once again spoke to himself as he counted the numbers of the bandits._

"Is flamebrain on a job here or something?" Gray questioned as the ice mage and everyone else watched this memory of Natsu.

"It looks like that." Lucy spoke, even thought she and everyone else didn't know what a Defias Brotherhood was though.

"Don't worry; I'm sure Natsu kicks their butts!" Happy exclaimed happily.

"I'm sure he will, let's see for ourselves." Mira replied to the blue exceed, giggling at Happy's excitement.

Only if they knew what Natsu was about to do as they continued to watch.

 _After counting their numbers, and getting ready himself, he jumps from his hiding from the boulder, and launches a fireball from his hands, hitting one of the bandits, catching them off guard._

" _What?" The bandits turned to see the pink haired mage. "Look at what we have here, a lone traveler trying to pick a fight. You came to the wrong area boy." One of the bandits told Natsu._

" _Can you back up those words?" Natsu asked them, before without warning launching an arcane blast from his hands, hitting another bandit as blood spilled from his body as it hit the ground, signifying that he was dead._

Everyone in the guild was shocked and horrified by what they just saw. Natsu, one of their friend and guild mate, just flat out killed someone without remorse. They couldn't say anything as the memory continued.

" _Get him you fools!" One of the caster bandits shouted as they charged at the pink haired mage._

 _Natsu merely smirked as he dodged an attack from a bandit's axe, as he launches a point blank fireball at his attackers face, burning his face off as he fell to the ground lifeless. Natsu then all of a sudden appeared right in front of a caster, delivering a swift kick to the neck, which caused a loud crack noise showing that he broke the caster's neck, killing him. Natsu continued his assault on the camp of bandits, which caused to get someone's attention from one of the tents._

" _What's with all the noise?" A man stepped out, with two ogre guards next to him. Seeing his two bodyguards and his clothing and armor, Natsu guessed this must be the guy in charge of operations here. Seeing the pink haired male, the bandit boss spoke once more, "Well, looks like we have a rat sticking his noise where it shouldn't belong. Guards, take care of him!" The boss commanded the two ogres._

" _We get him!" They shouted as they charged at the mage. Natsu managed to dodge the first ogre's attack, but was hit in the back by the other ogre._

" _AH!" Natsu exclaimed as he managed to get back on his feet, unleashing arcane missiles from his hands at one of the ogres, which managed to bring him down. The other ogre didn't like seeing his friend fall to the tiny person, and got angry as he roared, charging at Natsu once more with more fury and speed than before. Luckily, Natsu managed to dodge the attacks, though one of them cut his robe though. Getting behind the ogre guard, Natsu once again unleashed an arcane blast dead center into the ogre's chest, killing him as he fell down._

" _Bah! Worthless, all of you! I shall take care of you myself!" The bandit boss replied with annoyance as he drew his two swords from his back._

" _You can try; you'll just end up like the rest!" Natsu shouted back as the bandit boss charged at Natsu. Natsu managed to use his blink ability to get a good distance from him. The pink haired mage then unleashed a bolt of frost at the bandit boss, hitting him as he fell to the ground. The bandit boss got back up and charged once more at Natsu, but due to the frost bolt, he was slower than he was, giving Natsu enough time to unleash another arcane blast at the bandit boss, who took the hit, sending him back to the ground. As he got back up, Natsu was suddenly in front of him thanks to his blink ability. Without warning, Natsu unleashed a point blank cone of frost, which finished the job as the bandit boss fell to the ground, both dead and frozen._

" _Whew, that was a close call." Natsu told himself as he suddenly began to look around for something._

The guild was simply frozen in shock by what they have witness. They couldn't believe that Natsu just killed them without a second thought. They thought Natsu was simply going to beat them up or something and bring them to officials or something.

"H-He actually killed them." Lisanna managed to speak from seeing what they saw.

"Huh, never thought I would see Natsu killing someone and act like its normal." Laxus admitted.

"But this is Natsu though, he would never kill anyone!" Mira exclaimed at the lighting dragon slayer.

"Well he clearly did." Gajeel responded back, "And we didn't know he kept all of this stuff either, so I don't think we can say that we know what Salamander is capable of." The iron dragon slayer finished.

"What is he doing now though?" Wendy asked as he looked at the memory again, getting everyone else to look at the memory again as well.

 _The pink haired male looked around the corpse filled camp, as he looked for anything that he could use to finish the job. Natsu then looked at one of the swords near the bandit boss's body._

" _I guess I can use that." Natsu spoke as he got on his knees, grabbed the sword, and proceed to behead the bandit boss's head from the rest of the corpse, getting more blood on his robes._

 _So after, getting the bandit's boss's head and putting it in a bag, and after grabbing anything that looked like it could sell for money, he proceeded to head back to Sentinel Hill._

The memory finally ended, though the mists were still present as the orb was now glowing. However, the last act that Natsu did left them more in shock once more.

"D-Did he just t-took his head?" Kinana managed to get out, as some members of the guild couldn't handle that as they headed to the restrooms to empty their stomachs.

"W-Why… Why would he do that?!" Erza shouted in horror. Never would she have imagine that the carefree, happy go lucky Natsu would do something like that with no problem.

"Remember," Makarov began to speak, getting everyone's attention, "From what we've seen, this is clearly somewhere where such actions seems to be normal giving Natsu's lack of care for those bandits. Whatever this place Natsu used to be at, his actions were clearly allowed." The small guild master told the rest of the guild. Of course that didn't mean he agreed with the pink haired male's actions though.

"Uh, the orb's still glowing, so maybe we can see something that might explain more about why it was okay for Natsu to do what he did?" Lucy suggested to the others.

"I agree, we will look at the orb again." Erza agreed with the celestial spirit mage. Everyone, even those who came back from the restrooms, watched as Erza touched the orb once more. The mists above them began to show them another memory once again.

 **Okay, there's that. Hope you like it, or not, it's up to you really. See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone, it's me once more, here with another chapter. So sit back, delete all Jerza fanfics and enjoy, or not. I don't care you all have you're opinions.**

 **In case anyone wondering if Natsu is a part of the Alliance, no, he's not. During that time, Natsu was simply a neutral mercenary until becoming more of a hero with the other heroes of the Horde and Alliance.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Eleven: Vision Two: The Darkmoon Faire**

The mist has taken form once more after Erza again touched the orb. Everyone hoped to see if another of these memories would help them understand all of this better. The memory began to start.

 _All around, people of all races and cultures gathered on the small Darkmoon Island. Tents were up, tables were set, and of course the attractions themselves were up and running._

"What's going on here?" Lucy questioned, as she and the others saw the location.

"Are those people?" Elfman asked, as they all saw the different races.

"Hang on, something's happening." Freed told them as the memory continued.

 _Currently, we see a rather large group of eleven people, one of them happens to be a familiar pink haired male as they explored the Faire. The other members of the group consisted of two Pandaren, one Gnome, one Goblin, two Blood elves, one Night elf, one Tauren, one Draenei, and one Worgen._

"They're the creatures in the pictures!" Gray exclaimed, as everyone else also realized the same thing.

"What are they wearing? What is Natsu wearing?" Lisanna questioned, as Natsu and the group in the memory was wearing the strangest armor they have ever seen. They couldn't dwell on this as they went back to watching the memory.

" _Man, there's a lot to do this time around." The Tauren, named Zorther, spoke as the druid looked around the festival._

" _I know, I can't decide what we should do first!" Natsu jumped in excitement as he looked around._

 _The group then spotted a cannon that people can be shot out of. One of the blood elves, named Kaelthes, named after the former leader of the Blood elves… before he went traitor of course, ran up to the cannon. After handing Darkmoon coins to the gnome who owns the cannon, Kaelthes got into it._

 _With a loud boom, Kaelthes was send to the water at the docks of the Darkmoon faire. The others looked on as the paladin went flying._

"… _My turn!" The Worgen, Salthas told the others as he went up to the cannon. However, the other Blood elf, Firesage didn't want to wait._

" _Hang on; I want to try it next!" Firesage told the Worgen warrior, who didn't like being told what to do by the death knight._

" _No, I'm next pointy ears!"_

" _What did you call me dog breath?!"_

" _You heard me!"_

" _Guys, can you please not fight now?" One of the Pandaren, Gokun, asked them… who didn't hear it as they were now at each other's throats._

The guild could only sweat dropped at seeing this. This reminds them of the fights that Natsu and Gray usually have.

"… _Well, I'm going next since they are too busy acting like children." The Gnome, named Smallred replied to the others._

 _Everyone didn't seem to mind that, as the Gnome Warlock went up to pay for his turn to be in the cannon as well. Like Kaelthes, he too was shot out of it with a boom as he was sent flying to the docks._

 _Behind them, Kaelthes suddenly appeared behind the others, courtesy of a gnome wizard at the docks who offered to teleport him back to the cannon for a couple of silver._

" _Did I miss anything?" The blood elf paladin asked them._

" _You only miss to see Smallred getting blasted out of the cannon." The goblin, named Nagrim, replied to the paladin._

" _I'm next!" Natsu exclaimed as he went to the cannon to get blast out of it as well. The Worgen warrior and the Blood elf death knight were still arguing and fighting each other to notice the others getting their turn before them._

 _Eventually, after everyone got their turn with the cannon, they went to on to try the other stuff the Faire had to offer. So far, they all tried the Ring toss, the shooting gallery, the Tonk challenge, the Whack-a-Gnoll,, the Fire bird challenge, and they even tried the Darkmoon race; with the Draenei, Pathir ended up winning._

"Those activities they did seem to be a lot of fun." Erza spoke as they saw Natsu and the others in the memory having a blast at them.

"Some of them looked pretty dangerous though." Lucy replied, as the Fire bird challenge involved going up into the air with fire wings. A couple others also agreed with the blonde celestial mage.

"I want to try the fish there!" Happy exclaimed as he saw some people in the memory eating some type of fish.

Everyone could only sweat dropped at the blue exceed's words, before turning back to the memory.

 _Currently, the group was now at the eating area as Zorther and the night elf, named Ghestis, made them food. Natsu, Kaelthes, Pathir, Firesage, and Salthas went on to gobble up everything that was in front of them._

" _Delicious as always you guys!" Natsu thanked the tauren druid and the night elf priest._

" _No problem, it's what we do." Ghestis replied to the pink haired mage as they continued to eat._

" _Man, it's nice to take a break like this." The other pandaren, named Huntmon spoke to the others as he drank down another beer._

" _Yeah, it is nice to get away from the War on Draenor right now." Nagram replied as he finished eating the food he had._

" _True," Salthas began to speak, "But I also want to go back to fighting again. Already I'm aching to spill more enemy blood." The warrior admitted._

" _Same here." Firesage agreed with Salthas, which was something they usually don't do._

" _Actually," Pathir spoke, getting everyone's attention, "I heard there's a little arena here in one of the bigger tents. We can have duels there after this."_

" _Count me in!" Natsu agreed with that idea. "It's been a while since we all fought one another."_

" _Yeah, that's sounds like a plan. Don't expect me to go easy on all of you though." Gokun told them._

" _I think I'll be just fine." Huntmon replied as he petted his pet Raptor, who was currently eating its own food._

" _Alright then, once we're done eating, we'll check the arena out then." Zorther told the others, who seemed alright with that plan._

"They're going to fight?" Gajeel questioned as they all saw the group agreeing to the idea.

"Cool, we can see what kind of abilities they have." Gray told the others, as the ice mage was interested to see what these creatures are able to do.

"Quiet, let's see what happens next." Makarov told the guild, who agreed as they looked back at the memory.

 _Eventually, after the heroes of Azeroth were finished with their food, they all headed to the tent where the small arena was held. On the way there, they agreed that Natsu, Kaelthes, and Salthas would fight each other first. After arriving at the arena tent, the three heroes went into the arena as the other's sat at one of the stands near the caged arena._

" _I won't hold back." Natsu told them as he began to power his magic up._

" _That's good to hear Natsu." Salthas agreed with the pink haired mage as the worgen warrior brought out his two two-handed axes._

" _Neither will I." Kaelthes replied as he drew out his sword and powered his holy auras._

 _The mage, the paladin, and the warrior then charged head on to each other._

Before they collided though, the memory ended as the mist went back into the orb. This of course got everyone surprised, as they were waiting to see the fight.

"What the heck?! I wanted to see them fight!" Gajeel shouted as the iron dragon slayer saw they weren't going to get that.

"I did too! That wasn't manly for the mist thing to stop!" Elfman also shouted.

"I wonder what else we can know." Mira guessed, as she wanted to learn more about these memories that Natsu kept from them.

"I will go see if we can see another one." Erza stated as she went to the orb.

However, before she could touch it, the ground suddenly began to shake, getting them all surprised and shocked. Before they could say anything, it suddenly stopped.

"What the heck was that?!" Laxus shouted in confusion as the quake ended.

Before anyone could answer that, a loud roar was heard by them, surprising them and even scaring a few of them by the way it sounded, and it sounded both _**demonic**_ and most of all, _**furious**_.

'A FEW MINUTES EARLIER'

"Come on Juvia, we're almost there!" Natsu shouted with a giant smile on his face as he led her to his house. They have just got back from the mission, and they were currently on the way to Natsu's house.

"Slow down Natsu! You're outrunning Juvia!" The blue haired woman shouted as she wasn't able to keep up with Natsu's speed.

The reason they were heading back to Natsu's house first before the guild was because Juvia wanted to hear some more stories about Natsu when he was back on Azeroth. The pink haired male agreed to this of course, and he wanted to tell her where no one was around to hear him. So his house was the first place that came to mind.

Eventually, they arrived at the small house as Natsu went on to enter the building. Juvia stopped at the door as she was trying to catch her breath.

' _Natsu is sure excited to tell her more about his life on Azeroth._ ' The rain woman thought to herself. She couldn't help but giggle to herself when she saw his face lit up like a lamppost when she asked to hear more stories of Azeroth.

After another moment, she entered the house and went down to the basement. However, she wasn't expecting Natsu to still be at the entrance to the basement, so she ran into him.

"Natsu? Why did you-?" Juvia cut herself off as she looked to see Natsu's face warped into one of horror. Confused and worried, she looked into the basement only for her eyes to widen in shock as well.

Everything was gone. It looked like something or someone went through everything and took it.

"No…" Natsu began to speak as he began to search the room for anything. "No… no, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Natsu yelled in confusion and fear as he frantically searched for anything that may still be here. "WHERE DID EVERYTHING GO?!"

Juvia could only look on as the dragon slayer was getting more worried and fearful as he kepted searching. She couldn't figure out what happened to everything he treasured so dearly.

Just then, Natsu stopped as he picked up a small scent that was in the room. His haired covered his eyes as he realized who took it.

"Happy…" Natsu spoke in a small tone, though you can still hear the anger in his voice.

Juvia eyes widen as he said the blue exceed's name. Happy must have founded Natsu's stuff, and if Happy wasn't hear... then that means he must have brought everything to the guild.

"Well… this is going to be awkward to explain huh Natsu?" She spoke with a nervous laugh, trying to lighten the mood. But Natsu didn't answer her.

"Natsu?" She asked again, getting a bit worried that Natsu wasn't answering her.

Without warning, Natsu was enveloped in fel fire, letting out a shock wave as Juvia covered herface with her arms to block out the shockwave. She felt the ground shook as well before it ended. When the flames died down to a certain degree, Natsu was now in his E.N.D form.

" **THEY ARE GONNA PAY!"** Natsu roared in fury as the fel demon charged out of the basement and passed Juvia.

"Natsu!" Juvia shouted in worry as she ran back upstairs. She saw the entire wall where the door was completely obliterated as she saw the trail of fel fire Natsu left in his wake. The water mage exited the house only to see the sky was once again in a dark and green colored state as thundered boomed across the sky. The fel fire Natsu left in his wake also began to burn down the forest as well.

Juvia knew she had to get to Natsu, and so the rain woman followed the trail of fel fire as she heard Natsu let out another demonic roar of rage.

… **Welp, Natsu's mad. So I don't think Fairy Tail is going to have a good time when he gets there.**

 **I was originally planning to show more memories, but I wanted to get this story moving. Maybe I'll still do it for Juvia and the others who will be in the harem.**

 **Speaking of the harem, here's who I have in it so far.**

 **Juvia (Obivously)**

 **Hisui**

 **Sayla**

 **Irene**

… **That's all I got for now. Maybe I'll add a few more girls, though I don't know who, so feel free to suggest if you want.**

 **I was originally planning to add Erza and Mira in the harem, but with the way things are going, that would be really hard for me to do unless I find a way. So… yeah.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi people, since I have the time, here's another chapter for you all to enjoy. Unless you despise it, than that works too.**

 **Here, we'll see a (BEEP)ed off Natsu/E.N.D as he goes to confront the guild. I will say this… it's not going to end well. Like, really not well, ike you might hate me for this not well. Maybe.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have you're opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Twelve: Demon's fury**

"What was that?!" Lucy spoke in a scared voice as they all heard the roar. It sounded like a roar only a demon could pull off.

"I don't know, however we must investigate it." Makarov told everyone in the guild. If whatever caused that roar is an enemy, then they must deal with it before it could hurt someone.

Outside the guild, Natsu in his E.N.D form was running straight through the city to get to his destination. He was too angry and set on confronting the guild that he didn't noticed the screams the people of Magnolia were giving out as they tried to flee from the fel fire he left in his wake as the sky continued to thunder.

Way behind him at the start of the town, Juvia was following the trail of fel fire that the demonized Natsu left in his wake. The rain women stopped running when she saw the fel fire beginning to consume the town itself as people were fleeing to get to safety.

' _Why hasn't Natsu done anything? Is he too angry to realize all of this?'_ Juvia thought to herself. She knew that Natsu wouldn't want this and wanted to continue to go after him, but she also realized that the city will burn into ashes if she doesn't stop these flames. Figuring the best idea was to help the people and stop the fel fire from spreading, she begins to unleash her water magic on the fel fire. Juvia simply hoped that Natsu wasn't going to do anything to serious.

Back in the guild, they heard the screams of the citizens outside and were about to take action.

"People are in danger! We must help them!" Erza exclaimed as everyone else agreed with the red haired woman. Before anyone could take action however…

(Cue "A Demon's Fate" by Within Temptation)

*BOOM*

Without warning, the entire front of the guildhall was blown down as Natsu slammed right through it, allowing everyone to see the town being consumed by fel fire as the sky continued to thunder in its dark and green state. Since Natsu was in his E.N.D form, the others were unaware that this was Natsu.

"What is that thing?!" Lisanna shouted, as fear took over her as the others prepared themselves in defense.

Natsu paid no attention to her words as his eyes scanned the room. His eyes widen as he saw his things in bags on a table where Erza was right next too. Rage grew inside of him as he let out another demonic roar as in an instant he charged toward the red haired woman, slamming his fist right into her stomach. This caused Erza to cough up blood as she was sent flying into a wall.

"ERZA!" Everyone shouted in worry, before turning back to the demonized Natsu. Natsu glared at the entire guild as he roared once more.

" **HOW DARE YOU TAKE WHAT'S MINE!"** Natsu screamed as he unleashed a fel fire roar toward Laxus, who was unable to dodge it as he was blown outside the guild hall through a wall.

Gray charged at Natsu with an ice make attack, however it proved to do nothing as the ice melted before it made contact with the demon. His eyes widen as Natsu slammed his fist into Gray as well. Not letting up the attack, Natsu charged once more at the ice mage, landing blow after blow of fel fire covered fists at him. This caused Gray to have severed burns on him as he fell to the ground unconscious, blood covering his entire body as his body laid there. Natsu turned to see Gajeel charging at him with an iron dragon fist, but it had no effect as Natsu wasn't even fazed by the attack. This caused Gajeel's eyes to widen, but then Natsu slammed his elbow right into the iron dragon's slayer stomach, making him cough up blood as he was sent flying. Natsu began to walk to the injured form of Gajeel, intending to finish the job. However, before he could do that, a massive fist was thrown at him courtesy of Makarov. Unfortunately for the small guild master, Natsu managed to stop the enlarged fist with his hands. Now holding on to the giant hand of Makarov, Natsu lift him up in the air, turned around and slammed the small guild master into the ground, before lifting him up again to do it once more. Then with a might roar, the fel demon threw Makarov at the nearby wall; making him go through it.

As Natsu finish his throw, someone shot the enrage demon, but that didn't do any good as Natsu turned to see that it was Alzack that shot him with his gun. The demon didn't see Bisca or Asuka around, so they must have either fled or were with the others. Natsu then walked toward the terrified gun mage, who could only try to do some damage by continuing to shoot at the demon with no effect. Without warning however, a dark magical attack slammed right into Natsu's back, getting his attention. Turning around, he saw Mira in her Take over: Satan soul form. The white haired woman then charged at the demon to continue her attack. Natsu managed to dodge as he was now right behind her. Mira's eyes widen as she turned around only to receive a fel fire fist right into her stomach. She would have been sent flying if Natsu didn't grab her tail, which he did. Natsu let out another demonic roar as he began to constantly slam her into the ground multiple times as she could only let out cries of pain every time.

Then all of a sudden Elfman appeared and began to let out a barrage of fists at Natsu, making him drop Mira as the demon's attention was turned to the white haired male. The attacks weren't doing a thing to him as the demon responded by connecting his fist into Elfman's face, making him go flying. Natsu then turned around to see Laxus and his Thunder God tribe charging at him, planning to take him down. Natsu simply roared once more as he beat his wings to let out a shockwave. This caused the four Fairy Tail mages to be blown away from the force. Before they could get back up, Natsu suddenly appeared right above Freed and Bickslow, before bringing his hooves down into their heads, knocking them out as well as bringing their heads deeper into the ground, causing cracks to appear on the floor. Natsu then walked to Evergreen, before grabbing a nearby pillar of the guild hall and sending it down into her, effectively knocking her out. Without warning, a lighting dragon roar was sent towards the fel demon, landing a direct hit on him as smoke appeared from the collision of the attack and Natsu. Laxus's eyes then widen in surprised as Natsu charged from the smoke unharmed as he grabbed the yellow hair male's head before bringing it into contact with his knee. Laxus was brought up by Natsu once more as the demon let out a point blank fel fire roar at him. This caused the lighting dragon slayer to be unconscious as blood went down his body. Natsu then dropped him on the floor before turning back to head to his belongings that were taken from him, wanting to make sure that nothing else happened to them.

However, his eyes widen as he saw Lucy, Happy, Lisanna, Levy, Wendy, and a few other guild members around his things as they were in a defense position. Rage grew as he also saw the blue exceed that took everything in the first place.

" **YOU!"** Natsu roared in fury as he suddenly appeared right in front of the group, his wings beat once more to cause everyone else to be sent flying from him and Happy, who looked terrified as Natsu grabbed the blue exceed by his tail.

"Let me go!" Happy shouted as fear overtook the blue exceed. Natsu only growled as he began to talk once more.

" **You took what was mine… you touched what was mine… you, all of you went into the only thing I have left of my home. And you expect me to let you GO?!"** Natsu shouted in fury as everyone who was still awake heard him. This of course got them all to be both afraid and confused by his words. The demon went on, **"I RAISE YOU WHEN YOU WERE AN EGG! I HELPED AS MUCH AS I COULD TO THIS FORSAKEN GUILD! AND THIS IS HOW YOU ALL REPAY ME?! BY TAKING WHAT IS MINE AS IF IT WERE YOURS TO SEE AND TOUCH?!"** He roared as he threw Happy to the ground, not caring if the blue cat got hurt. His anger was the only thing making him do all of this without remorse.

"What are you talking about?!" Lucy managed shout back at the demon despite her fear, though that only caused Natsu to glare at her, which made her feel like she was going to collapse.

Before Natsu could respond, he and everyone else then felt a large amount of magic coming from behind the demon. The enraged Natsu turned to see Makarov standing behind him as his hands were cupped together with large amounts of magic coming from his hands.

"I don't know what you are, or what you're talking about. But I refuse to let you bring more harm to my children!" Makarov exclaimed at the fel demon as the attack in his hand continued to glow and get brighter. Natsu simply began to walk toward the small guild master as Makarov let out the words of his attack.

"FAIRY LAW!" The guild master shouted as the bright magic enveloped the entire guild.

The attack, due to how much power was put into it, caused the guild hall to be destroyed as the light covered the entire city. This of course got a certain blue haired woman's attention as she tried to put out more of the fel fire.

"Was that… Fairy Law?" Juvia asked herself, before her eyes widen when she realized something. "Was it used… on Natsu?" She guessed as horror filled her heart. Fairy Law was an attack that only worked on those the user sees as an enemy. Did they saw Natsu as an enemy? Juvia couldn't handle this anymore as she finished off the fel fire she was trying to put out before running to the guild.

Back at the guild, smoke covered where the fel demon was. Makarov had to take deep breaths as to clam himself down, believing that the attack managed to finish off the demon. Normally, he would have made a comment about how much money he would lose due to the guild hall being destroyed, but his attention was now on the others.

"Is everyone alright?" Makarov asked the others who were still awake in worry. Luckily, everyone else was alright from the attack.

"We're fine, master. Thank you." Levy spoke as he tried to help the injured Mira up.

"I'll go help heal everyone." Wendy spoke as she went to the nearest injured body, which was Gray as the ice mage began to get conscious again. He could only groan as the pain was overwhelming.

"Don't worry Gray," Wendy began to speak, "you and everyone else will be alright-"

However, before the blue haired woman could finish, a demonic roar was heard. Everyone froze when they turned to the spot where the smoke was only for it to fade away to reveal Natsu still standing. Fear once again took hold of everyone as Natsu's face was warped into one of rage as he glared at everyone.

"H-How is it still standing?!" Erza, who managed to awoken and get back up from earlier, spoke with fear present in her voice.

Natsu continued to glare at everyone as he began to power up once more.

 _They took what was yours…_

The fel demon lifted his hands up above his head.

 _They have done too much to you…_

Fel magic began to take form between his hands as the sky continued to thunder across the sky.

 _They are no better than the threats you had face…_

The voice in his head continued on as Natsu roared once more.

 _They must be dealt with like the threats…_

Without warning, the fel energy that Natsu began to form began to grow into a massive sphere of fel energy. Those who were near the bags with Natsu's stuff in it saw that the demonic magic took form around the bags in a shield like sphere.

" **Die…"** Natsu's voice was heard as he began to bring down the ball of fel energy, intending to wipe out everything and everyone in the area. **"DIE!"** The demon roared with fury as he was about to throw the attack. Everyone didn't know what they could do to stop it. They all simply braced themselves for the attack as they also tried to protect the others who were too injured to move or still unconscious.

"NATSU!"

Natsu froze and seized his attack when he heard a familiar voice. Dispelling his attack, he and everyone else turned to see Juvia herself standing there with tears in her eyes.

"Natsu… don't do this…" Juvia pleaded as she got a little closer to the demon. Everyone else though was surprised to hear the blue haired woman calling the demon Natsu.

"Did… Did she just call that thing Natsu?" Mira managed to speak with confusion and surprised. No one replied to her, as they didn't really know what to say as the water mage got closer to the demon, who looked shocked to see her tears.

" **J-Juvia?"** Natsu spoke in a soft tone, or as soft as you can when your voice was as demonic as it is.

"Natsu… It's alright now…" Juvia tried to calm him down. "T-They had enough. Killing them won't do anything Natsu. Please… don't hurt them anymore. They don't deserve death… Please…" Juvia once again pleaded to Natsu as more tears continued to run down her face. Despite the still dark and green colored sky, it began to rain as well due to Juvia's sadness.

Her voice… her voice calmed down the rage inside of him. His mind cleared of his rage, but then he looked around and he saw what he did. The entire town was in ruins, people have evacuated, and he saw the damaged he had done to his own guild. He then looked back to Juvia, and his heart finally shattered when he saw the emotion in her eyes aside from sadness.

Fear.

Fear was present in her eyes. She was afraid. Afraid of _him_. Natsu couldn't stop his own tears as they fell from his face.

"Natsu…," Juvia began to speak in a soft tone, approaching Natsu once again. "It will be alright-"

" **Stay back."**

Juvia's eyes wide again as she stopped as Natsu put a hand in front of him at her, signaling her to stop getting closer.

" **I-I'm sorry…"** Natsu managed to reply as tears continued to run down his face.

Then without warning, he took off into the air flying straight toward the forest outside the town, or at least what was let of it. The bags, that were still surrounded in fel energy, also began to fly with him.

"NATSU!" Juvia shouted as he flew away from the town, away from her. She then turned to the other members of the guild.

"Juvia," Lucy began to speak, "Why did you call that thing Nat-?"

"Stop," Juvia replied to her with a stern voice that even Erza was surprised by. "You don't have the right to understand what you did. Don't follow me, I'm going after him."

That was all Juvia told the injured guild as he ran from the ruins of the guild hall and town into the forest where Natsu fled.

 **Alright, that happened. If you're all wondering, the voice that was saying the whole "they are no better than the threats you face" was the whispers of a darkness that took hold inside Natsu. What caused that Darkness? Here's a clue for you all to figure out.**

 **They are imprisoned deep within Azeroth, and their whispers are able to turn mortals and even immortals to madness and corruption.**

 **There's you're clue. Possibly very easy to know who they are, but whatever. See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again! It's me again. Here's another chapter for you people to rip apart.**

 **I asked you guys if you all could figure out what caused the darkness and whispers that spoke to Natsu. The reviewer named "Guest" managed to figure it out. And the answer is…**

 ***Drumroll***

 **The Old Gods! *Confetti appears and falls from the sky.***

 **For those who don't know what those are, I will leave them in secret, and let them be explain in the story… somewhat.**

 **I will most likely tell you all in a later chapter anyway, but for now, mystery.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Thirteen: Because I love you**

Juvia was currently going through the forest outside of Magnolie, or at least what was left of it anyway. While she managed to contain the destruction in the town itself, she was unable to contain the fel fire that ravaged the forest. This was the last thing on her mind however, as she was currently trying to find Natsu. Due to his massive demonic energy he was still giving off, the rain woman didn't have much trouble of knowing what direction he was in.

' _Natsu…'_ Juvia thought to herself as she continued to move across the burned remains of the forest. The pink haired demon looked devastated when she managed to get him to snap out of his rage. She knew that he didn't mean to cause all of that destruction, but she wasn't expecting him to fly off like that either. And the way he told her to stay away from him… those words hurt her. He looked as if he was afraid to hurt the water mage. _'You wouldn't hurt Juvia, you wouldn't do that.'_ She continued to think to herself as she approach a more opened area of the forest.

As she continued on, she couldn't help but let her think about the others at the guild. Juvia couldn't hide it as an angered looked too hold of her face.

' _They had no right to look into his things like that! Those are the only things Natsu-Sama has left of Azeroth!'_ The water mage continued to thing to herself, not noticing that she added the "Sama" part to Natsu's name. She couldn't forgive them for what they did… and her mind couldn't help but hoped that Natsu actually struck them down. Realizing that she was thinking, she shook her head as he passed another burned down tree. _'Don't think that Juvia! They may have deserved the beating, but they don't need to die! They're still family!'_

Eventually, she began to hear something close by. Realizing that it was probably Natsu, she ran faster to get to him.

After emerging from a few of the remaining trees that weren't destroyed, She saw a sight that broke her heart. Natsu was curled up at the bottom of a tree, his knees closed to his chest as his arms were around his knees. His hair was covering his eyes, but she could hear him crying as his bags were only a few feet away from him. He was no longer in his E.N.D form either. Walking slowly to get closer, she began to speak.

"Natsu?"

Hearing his name, Natsu looked up only to see Juvia standing a few yards from him. The pink haired dragon slayer immediately stood up in shocked to see the blue haired woman here.

"J-Juvia? W-What are you doing here?" He managed to ask, his voice sounded awful due to all of his crying. The rain woman could also see his now puffy red eyes due to his constant weeping. This sight merely saddens the water mage even more.

"What do you mean why Juvia's here? I'm here to take you back home." Juvia managed to explain to him.

"I-I don't have a home…" Natsu managed to get out. This of course shocked Juvia due to his words. She stepped a little closer only to Natsu put his hand up in front of him. "D-Don't get closer, I-I don't want to hurt you…"

"Natsu, you're not going to hurt me, and of course you have a home." Juvia tried to calm and help the dragon slayer as she stepped a little closer.

"STAY BACK!" Natsu shouted, unintentionally letting out a small wave of arcane energy around him, destroying the tree behind him. His outburst caused the water mage to be shocked. He continued on as tears continued to go down his face. "P-Please… I-I'm a freak…"

"Natsu," Juvia started to speak, not going to let Natsu continue to think of himself like this. "You're not a freak. You're not going to hurt anyone. You didn't mean to do what you did back there. There's nothing to be afraid of." She smiled softly, hoping it would help calm the pink haired male.

"…Y-You're afraid of me." Natsu muttered quietly, however the rain woman managed to hear.

Her eyes widen when she heard him say that. She couldn't speak as Natsu went on.

"I-I saw it in your eyes. I've s-seen those eyes many times Juvia. Y-You're afraid." Natsu spoke, but continued before Juvia could get a say in. "E-Even back on Azeroth, not m-many knew that I was a demon, but for those who did... m-many of them hated me. They w-were afraid that I would end up like the d-demons of the Legion. B-But now… they were right…"

"Stop Natsu." Juvia spoke in a serious tone, getting his attention. "I don't know who these people are to say that you're like this Burning Legion, but they're wrong. You are one of the nicest and kindest people I have ever met. You would do anything to keep those you care about safe and happy. Yes, I was scared, but it's in human nature to be scared of something that they have no understanding of. Don't let that think that I hate you. I can never hate you Natsu, you're too important to me for me to hate you." Juvia started to explain, not realizing that she was no longer talking on third person anymore.

"B-But how?" Natsu began to question, as more tears went down his face. "H-How could I be that important? I hurt them Juvia, I hurt Fairy Tail. I-If you haven't showed up… I-I would have killed them in cold blood!" Natsu stared to respond, his voice getting a bit higher.

Juvia was about to speak again, but Natsu once again continued on.

"They hate me Juvia! When they find out that it was me who did all of that, when they find out what I am, they will do anything to strike me down like the monster that I am!" Natsu exclaimed as more tears went down on his face. He was backing up a little as well. His words caught Juvia off guard, but the pink haired dragon slayer continued on, "I don't belong there… I won't be welcome there anymore. I can't stay here anymore. I'm leaving Juvia, I can't put the guild at risk anymore!"

Those words shocked Juvia to the core; she didn't know what to think about that. She looked at the fairy Tail symbol that was on his arm, but she let out a small gasp in shock and horror.

The Fairy Tail mark was gone, and in it's place was only burned skin, realizing that Natsu burned off the mark.

"I-I don't deserve the mark of Fairy Tail! I don't have a home anymore! I only have one home, but I gave up trying to find a way back a long time ago!" Natsu started to shout, as more tears streamed down his face. Juvia's hair covered her eyes, so Natsu couldn't see her expression as he continued. "Y-You'll be fine without me Juvia. You still have the guild. You still have Everyone's love and care. You don't need me to be there. Y-You will be happy-."

"Happy?" Juvia began to speak again, though this time her voice was low as her hair still covered her eyes. She started to walk to the fire dragon slayer as she went on, "How could I be happy if your not there to brighten my day? How could I be happy knowing that everyone else was the reason that you were driven away? How could I be happy when I know that you could be all alone?" She asked him, getting his eyes to widen by her words. It even started to rain a little as well. What did she mean by all of that? She wasn't done speaking however as she lift her head up, allowing Natsu to see the tears going down her face.

"How could I be happy knowing that you feel like this? How could I be happy knowing that the only person that I cared about most than anyone in the world is not with me? How can I be happy if your not there to keep me safe from all the horrors that this world has? How can I be happy knowing that you think that I wouldn't care about you?" Juvia asked him, her voice getting louder as he was now a few feet away from the dragon slayer.

"Never say anything like that again Natsu. I can never be happy if you were to leave me alone. If are to leave, then I will follow you till the ends of the Earth itself. If you are sad, I will be here to comfort you. If you are happy, I will be there to be happy with you. I will be with you until our final days. I will make sure you're never alone again." She managed to tell him.

"…Why?" Natsu asked her, with his own tears still going down his face. "Why are you saying all of these things?"

Juvia simply walked to Natsu until she was right in front of him, tears streaming down her face as she gave him a soft smile despite the tears and the mood they were all in.

"Because I love you… Natsu Dragneel."

And before Natsu knew it, Juvia slammed her lips into his.

… **You know, after doing this chapter, I'm kind of rethinking the whole harem thing. I don't know if I should do that due to all of this love and seriousness with Natsu and Juvia.**

 **So here's what I'm going to do, I'm going to put up another poll again, asking if you want this to be solely Juvia, or if you want it to be a harem. Remember, whatever wins in the poll will be permanent, so once the choice is decided, there's no coming back from it. If it's only Juvia, then that won't change. If it's a harem, then there's no reversing it back to just Juvia.**

 **So make sure to check it out, and see you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone! It's me again with another chapter.**

 **The votes have been decided, and Juvia will reign supreme!**

… **A.K.A this is no longer a harem and only Natsu x Juvia. So yeah.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Fourteen: They're gone**

"Everything hurts." Freed spoke as he and most of the others were in beds at the hospital, which was luckily still standing and wasn't burned down from the fel fire that was unleashed by Natsu.

Currently, the members of the guild were all in a hospital in Magnolia, since the guildhall was currently… well nonexistent right now. Makarov managed to retrieve Porlyuscia from the now destroyed woods, who by the way wasn't happy that her home in the woods went up in flames. Fel flames to be précised, the worst kind of flames anyone wants to deal with.

"Don't worry," Lisanna assured the green haired male, "Just relax and you'll be fine." The white haired animal take over mage assured her guild mate.

Currently, the only ones who weren't still in their beds and were helping out with the others were Lisanna, Lucy, Levy, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Makarov, Cana, Alzack, Bisca, and surprisingly Laxus despite taking a beating from the demonized Natsu. Little Asuka was alright as well, but the little girl was pretty much confused about the whole matter since Bisca got her out of the guild when the fight started.

"Careful Gray, don't move too much." Lucy told Gray as the ice mage tried to sit up from his bed, as he and everyone else who were still in their beds had bandages all over them.

"I'll be fine Lucy," Gray assured the blonde celestial mage, "All I want to know what was that thing that attacked us?" The ice mage wanted to know.

"You heard what Juvia said Gray." Mira, who was in another bed on the other side of the room being checked on by Wendy.

"I don't believe that for a second." Gajeel, who Levy was checking on to make sure he was alright, "There was no way that… monster was Salamander. He may be an idiot, but he wouldn't attack us like that. Not to mention that thing didn't even look anything like him at all."

"Gajeel, Juvia wouldn't call that thing Natsu if it wasn't, and she would most likely wouldn't go after it either if it wasn't him." Erza stated who was being treated by Porlyuscia, who by the way was paying attention to their discussion but didn't say anything about it just yet.

"But how can that creature be Natsu?" Laxus questioned as he sat on a chair next to his teammate's bed, still wrapped in bandages despite being up and walking, "That idiot doesn't have anything that could turn him into whatever that thing was."

"We don't know that anymore," Lucy spoke, getting their attention, "We didn't know about all of those things he had in those bags. We didn't know about those creatures we saw in the pictures and in the memories. For all we know, that thing was just a form he could have kept from us that he got from… wherever that place he was in those visions." The blonde explained.

"Lucy does have a point," Makarov stated as he entered the large room, getting all eyes on him, "We may have thought we knew Natsu really well, but today just proved that we don't. He clearly has some secrets that he had kept from us, and I think we shouldn't have tried to figure them out."

"But master, how were we supposed to know how big of a deal those items in those bags were?" Erza asked the guild master.

"I'm not blaming any of you, as I'm also part of the problem. But it is clear that whatever Natsu kept hidden, he didn't want anyone else to figure out." Makarov responded, as everyone was simply silent. That was until Happy spoke.

"This is my fault," Happy spoke, getting everyone's attention as a few tears formed in his eyes, "If I haven't found those items, if I haven't brought them to the guild, none of this would have happened." Happy couldn't stop himself from sobbing, to which Lisanna went to comfort the now crying exceed.

"Shhh… don't blame yourself Happy. No one could have known this would happen." Lisanna comforted the crying blue exceed with a soft tone as she hugged him.

Everyone else simply stayed silent for a couple of minutes until Gray spoke up again.

"What are we going to do?" The ice mage asked which got the others confused as to what he meant.

"What do you mean Gray?" Lucy asked him.

"I mean what are we going to do about Natsu? If that thing really was Natsu, and if Juvia even manages to bring him back, what are we going to do about him? We can't forget that he tried to kill us." The ice mage questioned and stated.

"It was our fault that we went through something that was clearly important to him Gray. Besides, you saw how he reacted when he realized what he did." Erza replied to the dark haired ice wizard.

"That doesn't change the fact that he tried to kill us," Gajeel pointed out, as he managed to sit up from his bed without too much pain. "If anyone else tried that they would be hunted down or in prison by now."

"But this is Natsu we're talking about; you know he would never try to do anything like this on purpose." Mira countered, remembering how broken the demonized Natsu looked when he realized what he did.

"He tried to kill you as well Mira. He tried to kill all of us! If it weren't for Juvia showing up we may not actually be here right now!" Elfman spoke, who Wendy was checking on now, "It's not manly to try to kill your guild!"

"Elfman, you know that Natsu would never intentionally hurt us. He was blinded by rage; he wouldn't do what he did if he wasn't so mad." The white haired woman replied to her younger brother.

"I don't care if he meant to or not," Laxus began to speak, which got everyone in the room to look at the lighting dragon slayer, "He still tried to kill us. If it were up to me, we should do something about Natsu." The blonde dragon slayer stated with a look of seriousness.

"And what do you mean by that?" Cana asked him, wondering what Laxus meant by his words.

"We can't allow someone like him so dangerous to run amok like that. Either we warn the council about this so we can put him in some high security prison or we find him ourselves and take him out." Laxus told them all.

This obviously got some of the Fairy Tail mages here to be horrified that Laxus even suggested that idea.

"What is wrong with you?!" Erza shouted at the lighting dragon slayer in anger, "We don't hunt down our friends like that!"

"We won't send him to prison and we definitely aren't going to strike down our own family!" Mira also protest Laxus's idea as rage was present in her eyes.

"Laxus is right," Gray started to speak up, getting them to look at the ice mage to disbelief, "If Natsu were to go crazy like that again, who knows what destruction he could bring or lives he could end."

"Gray…" Lucy couldn't believe that even he would agree. They all knew that Gray and Natsu don't usually get along, but never would the blonde thought that the ice mage would agree with the idea of basically killing Natsu.

"I agree with Laxus, we need to stop Natsu at all cost from causing more damaged." Freed agreed with his idol's plan.

"You all saw what he's capable of; we can't allow that to happen again to anyone." Bickslow also agreed as he sat up from his bed.

"I too agree with Laxus, we can't let Natsu become a danger to anyone else." Evergreen also agreed, which concluded that all of the Thunder God Tribe would take part in this plan.

"Are you even listening to yourselves right now?!" Lisanna shouted, which startled everyone since Lisanna hardly ever becomes angry, let alone this much, "What do you think this is going to accomplished?! Natsu's our friend! Not our enemy!"

"Aye!" Happy agreed with Lisanna, as the cat was too stressed out from crying to actually shout anything else.

"Listen animal girl," Gajeel began to speak, which got her and the others attention, "We can't allow him to continue like this. If something else happens because of him, it's on us if we don't stop him."

"Stop him from what?! Wanting to feel safe?!" Lucy yelled, which also startled everyone since even the blonde doesn't get… well she does get angry but never this much, "If you idiots try to do that, you'll only drive him away from us! We can't help him if we're trying to end his life! That's not what Fairy Tail is about!" The blonde celestial mage finished as she glared at those who agreed with Laxus's idea.

"Master, please tell Laxus that we won't do that to our family!" Erza told Makarov who simply watched the whole exchange as he closed his eyes. Not getting an answer, the red haired woman spoke to him again, "Master! Tell Laxus that we won't-!"

"I need a moment," Makarov told them all in a calm and quiet voice, surprising them all from his voice, "I have much to ponder about." He responded as he exited the room.

Those who are against Laxus's idea to hurt and possibly kill Natsu glared at those who were for the lighting dragon slayer's plan.

'IN THE FOREST OUTSIDE THE TOWN'

"Demonic energy littering the area," Sayla spoke as she and a few of the other nine demon gates looked around the destroyed area of the forest, "No doubt about it, Lord E.N.D was defiantly here."

"Man, these flames are giving me the creeps." Jackal stated as he was next to a still burning tree enveloped in fel fire. The etherious couldn't help but shivered in uneasiness as he watched the fel fire. Even the demons of Tartaros couldn't help but feel the demonic power and dread coming off the fel fire and feel disturbed about it.

"So this is the power Lord E.N.D possesses?" Tempester wondered as he saw how the fel energy permantly corrupted the ground all around them. "Even the demonic energy his flames give off is completely different from our own." The Tartaros demon stated as he looked around for any other clue.

"It appears that Lord E.N.D has made his move elsewhere. We must inform Mard Geer back at the Cube." Salya told the other two etherious.

"But there's a town of humans nearby. Can't we have some fun?" Jackel asked the female demon.

"No," Tempester stated, "Mard Geer has strictly stated that our number one priority right now is to find Lord E.N.D. We don't have time to waste on those humans." He told the other demon, who only grunted.

"Alright fine, but I'm not happy about it." Jackel admitted as the three demons went to head back to the Tartaros Cube.

They will find Lord E.N.D, and nothing's going to stop them.

 **How was that? Natsu and Juvia have left without the others knowledge. Of course you all saw that conflict has formed between the guild members.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone! It's me again with another chapter with this story.**

 **Right now, we'll see how Natsu and Juvia are doing. And this will show Natsu wearing different clothes (But still has his scarf obviously). Its armor he has from Azeroth.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have you're opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Fifteen: On the road**

"How did you do that?" Juvia asked the fire dragon slayer as they were camping in a forest.

After Juvia confessed to Natsu, who did the same thing afterwards after the rain woman calmed him down, the two set off of their own. Natsu was at first a bit hesitant as he didn't want Juvia to leave the guild that still treated her like family. However Juvia was having none of it as she did told him that she would follow him to the ends of the earth if she must.

Of course what did Natsu do that got Juvia confused? Well Natsu had these smaller bags that he keeps on him for traveling that goes on his belt. The surprising thing was that the pink haired demon managed to fit all of his things in them despite their small size. Seeing her confusion, Natsu figured he would explain it to her.

"Well, these bags have been enchanted to be able to hold way more than what their sizes should be able to hold. This is how my old friends and I back on Azeroth managed to carry everything with us without much trouble." Natsu explained to the water mage.

"So you're saying that those small bags have infinite space in them or something?" Juvia asked him to make sure she was getting this right.

"No, even with the enchantment, they can only carry so much." The fire dragon slayer explained once again to the water mage, who seemed to understand it now.

"Juvia understands. It's amazing really," Juvia started to speak, getting Natsu's attention, "Despite the hard times this Azeroth has, it does sound like an amazing place to go to."

"It defiantly is," Natsu replied to her with a giant smile, "If one can looked pass the wars and horrors, Azeroth is a very beautiful world," Natsu then frowned though, which caused Juvia to worry a little. Natsu spoke again before she could anything, "It's a shame really. That a world so amazing and wonderful like Azeroth is so full of war." Natsu then stood up though, which got Juvia confused by his action, "Enough of this depressing stuff. I need to go change behind the trees, so give me a moment." The pink haired fire dragon slayer explained to the water mage as he went behind the nearest tree.

' _Why does Natsu-Sama need to change?_ ' Juvia thought to herself in confusion. She didn't even know that Natsu had other clothes with him.

However, a moment later Natsu emerge from the tree. However he was wearing some kind of armor that she never seen before (It's really hard to describe this armor, so just look up Wild Gladiator's Regalia Recolor Elite Version). To be perfectly honest though, the blue haired woman thought he looked amazing in it. This caused her to blush slightly. However Natsu didn't seem too noticed.

"How do I look?" Natsu asked her, wondering what his new girlfriend thought of it.

"You look amazing Nastu-Sama," Juvia answered him, but she was confused about why he was wearing that, "But may Juvia ask why you are wearing that?" The water mage couldn't figure out why her boyfriend decided to wear that.

"Well," Natsu began to speak as a soft smile took hold on his face as he looked at the armor he was now wearing, "This is what I used to wear back on Azeroth during the war on Draenor. This is what I had when I was sent back here." The pink haired male answered the rain woman, surprising her a little that Natsu still had clothing and armor from Azeroth with him, as Juvia didn't remember seeing anything like that when she first stumble upon his stuff.

"I didn't know you still had armor from Azeroth with you." Juvia replied back to the pink haired male.

"Yeah, I didn't really have much use of it when I was sent back here, especially when I reverted back to a child." Natsu explained to the water mage.

Juvia simply nodded as she understood Natsu's reasoning. However she couldn't help but imagine a tiny Natsu trying to fit into his armor. This image in her mind caused her to giggle, which got Natsu confused by her sudden laughing.

"What's so funny?" The pink haired demon asked her, wanting to know what made her laugh like that.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it Natsu-Sama." Juvia assured him, which only got him to be more curious, but he figured he would let it go. For now at least.

It was a little while later did it started to get dark. The moon was the only thing alit in the sky to give them any kind of light aside from the fire that they have started.

"Looks like its night now." Juvia pointed out as both her and Natsu looked up to see the night sky.

"Yeah I guess you're right," Natsu replied to her, nodding in agreement to his lover. However he then smiled big as he looked at Juvia, "But no worries, for I have a tent in my bag with me." This got Juvia to be relieved, as she didn't feel comfortable in sleeping in the words without some sort of protection, aside from Natsu of course.

So after a few more moments, Natsu managed to get a tent up and running. It wasn't too big, but it looked like it can fit two people.

"Do we have sleeping bags?" Juvia asked the pink haired mage.

"Yes we do," Natsu then looked into his bag once more… only to find one sleeping bag and not two.

Natsu tried to look if he had another sleeping bag in his bag, but he couldn't seem to find another one. Natsu began to sweat nervously as he realized that he only had one sleeping bag on him and not two. Judging by the look on his face, it didn't take Juvia much thought to understand what the problem was.

"…You only have one sleeping bag do you?" The water mage replied with a deadpanned stare, as Natsu could only chuckle nervously.

"Heh heh… yeah," Natsu admitted, before he spoke again, "But don't worry, you can have the sleeping bag. I'll be fine without one." Natsu offered her. However, Juvia couldn't help but feel bad that Natsu would be sleeping without one.

"It's alright Natsu-Sama. It's your sleeping bag, so you can sleep in it. Juvia will be fine." The rain woman assured the pink haired male. However Natsu wasn't going have any of it.

"No Juvia, it's fine, I'm used to sleeping without anything like that anyway. You have it." Natsu offered her again.

Juvia was going to refuse once again, but then an idea came to her. A solution that can would for the both of them. However Juvia blushed by what she was thinking of. Seeing her blushing face, Natsu was confused by what Juvia was thinking. Before he can ask her though, she spoke again.

"How about this, we can share the sleeping bag." Juvia suggested with her blush still present on her face. This of course gets Natsu to blush from her suggestion.

"Uh… I mean… if you're really okay with it." Natsu wanted to slap himself right there. He sounded like an idiot when he said that. However Juvia was happy that Natsu agreed to her idea. Not only will they both be in something comfortable, but they would be next to each other too.

"Then it's settled then. We'll share the sleeping bag." Juvia clapped her hands together, glad that they would be doing that.

So a few minutes later they got ready to go to sleep. Natsu took off his armor since he figured that Juvia wouldn't find it very comfortable with him wearing that while they sleep. So Natsu was only in normal shorts, but he was shirtless though. This of course got Juvia to blush intensely from seeing him shirtless, which made Natsu confused by her reaction.

But anyway, they both got into the sleeping bag. Juvia cuddles up to Natsu, which got him to blush, but then smiled as they simply cuddled with each other.

"Good night Juvia." Natsu told her as they were about to fall asleep.

"Good night Natsu-Sama," Juvia responded back, but then added with a quiet voice, "I love you." This simply made Natsu smile.

"I love you too." Natsu answered her back, as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips to which she gladly liked.

The two then fell asleep, cuddled up together with smiles on their faces.

'BACK WITH FAIRY TAIL'

Makarov came back into the room, which got everyone's attention as they saw the small guild master has returned. He spoke before anyone could say anything.

"I have thought about what we should do about Natsu." The Fairy Tail guild master informed them.

"So what did you decide?" Laxus asked his grandfather. The lighting dragon slayer hoped that the old man went along with his idea.

"I know what you're going to say master," Erza replied to him, which got him to look at the red haired woman, "We're going to find Natsu and bring him back where he belongs." She finished with a smile, as those who also agreed with the red head's plan also smiled.

"Actually…," Makarov started to speak, which caused them to lose their smiles as well as getting everyone to be confused as to what his decision was. The small guild master went on before anyone could say anything, "It is true that Natsu most likely did not mean to harm us. Besides, a few of us here have also tried to cause harm as well in the past," Makarov pointed out, as he specifically looked at Gajeel and Laxus. This made them looked away from his gaze; "However," He started to say, getting everyone's undivided attention once more, "I also realized that whatever the power Natsu hid from us is, it can be a great danger to anyone." Makarov then took a breath before he finished.

"We must bring Natsu in to the Magic Council to lock him away."

 **DUH DUH DUH! Surprising isn't it?**

… **No? You expected that?**

 **Oh… okay.**

 **Anyway, see you all next time. Whenever that will be.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm back again. I'm not dead.**

 **Here we continue with Natsu and Juvia arriving in a town.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Sixteen: What to do**

"Juvia sees a town up ahead!" Juvia exclaimed with a smile as both her and Natsu arrived over a hill to see a town below them.

"Sweet! Let's go Juvia!" Natsu grabbed the blue haired woman's hand as they both ran down the hill to get into the town below. Juvia simply smiled as she was pulled by the fire dragon slayer. They have traveled through a plain field before they stumbled upon the town.

The town they arrived in wasn't too big. It was your average town size. There were people going on with their lives as the two mages looked around. Though some of them waved to the mages, to which they waved back. This showed the people in this town were very nice. They also noticed the town has Small Park as well.

"So Natsu-Sama," Juvia began to speak, getting the fire dragon slayer to look at his lover, "What should we do while we're here?"

Natsu was about to reply to the rain woman, but his stomach decided to answer for him as a growl was heard. Natsu couldn't help but grinned as he chuckled. Juvia simply giggled at this.

"Sorry, guess I'm hungry." The pink haired male answered her while smiling nervously. He was a bit embarrassed from his stomach's sudden growling.

Before Juvia could reply to tell him it was alright, her stomach also decided to growl. This got the water mage to blush in embarrassment. Natsu couldn't help but find her blushing cute though.

"Heh… Juvia guesses she's hungry as well." Juvia responded to her lover, with the blush on her face still present.

"Alright, so let's go get something to eat." Natsu suggested, to which Juvia agreed as they were still holding hands as they tried to see what this town has to offer.

It didn't take them long to find a place that caught their interest. It looked like some sort of steak roadhouse, which Natsu seemed to like a lot if the big stars in his eyes were any indication. They were taken to their seats as they went over their menus.

"There's so much kinds of steak here!" Natsu spoke in excitement as he looked at the menu he was holding. He could choose them all if he could. Juvia couldn't help but smile from seeing Natsu being so happy.

"Juvia doesn't know what to get. Maybe Juvia will get a salad of some kind." The rain woman pondered. Natsu looked at the rain woman in confusion.

"Only a salad?" Natsu asked the blue haired water mage. He didn't understand why Juvia was only going to get a salad. 

"Probably. Juvia needs to watch her figure." She explained to the pink haired male, who didn't see any problem with her body.

"What do you mean? You're already beautiful Juvia. I'm sure nothing that you eat would change that." Natsu casually told her with a smile.

This of course got Juvia to blush profusely from his compliment. If you look closely you could see steam coming from her head.

It was a little big later did they ordered their food and for the food to arrived back. It was a lot of food… due to Natsu ended up ordering for all kinds of steak. He couldn't decide on just one. Luckily, he was trying to eat with manners, as he didn't want to get Juvia disgusted or anything. Juvia simply giggled as she noticed Natsu trying not to devour everything like a vacuum.

"Natsu-Sama…" Juvia began to speak, getting Natsu to look at his girlfriend.

"Yeah Juvia?" The pink haired demon asked her, wondering what the blue haired woman wanted to say.

"Uh… what are our plans exactly? Are we going to keep on traveling or…?" Juvia wanted to know what plans Natsu exactly had for the two of them. If he had a plan that is.

This got Natsu to be surprised. To be perfectly honest, he hasn't thought that far to tell the truth. However, now that he thought about it…

"Actually Juvia," Natsu began to speak, getting the water mage's full attention as she took a sip from her drink, "I was thinking that we could find a place that we could live. While I do like to travel, I would like to settle down as well. At least find a place for us to come back to if we wanted to travel at anytime." Natsu explained to the blue haired woman.

This honestly surprised Juvia. But at the same time it made sense. They would need a new home at some point in their lives to come back too if they end up going on trips or something. However the rain woman then realized something else.

They would have a home. Together. Just the two of them. Alone.

Steam began to come out of her head again as a massive blush took hold on her face at those thoughts.

"Juvia?" Natsu began to ask in confusion, "Are you okay? You got steam coming off your head." Natsu pointed out. Luckily Juvia managed to snap out of her blushing state.

"Juvia's fine Natsu," She assured him, before she went on, "And as for your idea, I don't see a problem with settling down." Juvia replied to him, all while trying to get her rather… intimate thoughts from earlier to not pop up again.

Natsu simply smiled, glad that Juvia didn't seem to have a problem with his idea.

Eventually, they managed to finish eating their food, paid, and then left the restaurant. They needed more supplies, mainly a map, in order to figure out where they should go. Luckily the town has shops that had what the two former Fairy Tail mages needed. They managed to pay for what they needed. However they also just decided to look around the town and have a good time.

It was some time later did they noticed it was getting a bit late for them. Luckily the town has an inn for travelers to stay at. So the two managed to get a room for themselves.

Currently, Natsu was on the bed they both were going to share. Juvia was currently getting ready for them to sleep. Natsu was only in his pants, as his armor was currently on the dresser next to the bed. The fire dragon slayer was looking at the map the both of them managed to get from one of the stores in the town. The pink haired demon was trying to find what was a good place for them to settle down at.

"Having trouble Natsu-Sama?" Natsu turned to see Juvia walking out of the bathroom. She was in her bright blue shirt and small shorts that she managed to bring with her. To her, what she was wearing was comfortable enough for her to sleep in. She then got on the bed and sat next to the pink haired dragon slayer.

"A little," Natsu admitted, as he looked at the map again, "I don't know what's a good place for us to make a new home at." Natsu explained. He didn't want them to settle down somewhere where any of their old friends may show up at anytime.

Juvia looked at the map as well to help her pink haired lover to pick a spot for them to make their new home at. However, a city on the coast of Fiore close to the countries border in the north caught her interest.

"What about there?" Juvia suggested, getting Natsu to look at the city on the map that Juvia was pointing at. If he was looking at it right, the city's name was called Nethica City ( **AN: It's made up** ) "It seems like a good place far away from any of the others. It even has a beach as well." The thought of a beach got her to be excited. She liked going to the beach.

"You think this place is a good spot?" Natsu asked her, wanting to make sure that she was okay with this choice. It seemed like a good spot, and he doubt that anyone they knew would ever go this far due to the city being so close to the Fiore-Bosco-Seven land border.

"Juvia think it makes a good place for us. It's up to you though Natsu-Sama." Juvia answered the pink haired demon.

Natsu thought about it. He didn't know where else would be a good place for them to go. Besides, he trusts Juvia with these decisions better than himself. Decided, Natsu then turned to Juvia and smiled.

"Alright, we'll go to Nethica City." Natsu told her, which got Juvia to smile.

After that was decided, the two figured it was time to get some rest. So they snuggled up together under the cover and fell asleep.

'FAR AWAY'

In the sky in an area far away, what looked liked a meteor of purple energy was seen falling from the sky. A moment later however, the thing crashed into the ground, causing the land around it to shake as smoke filled the new formed, and rather large, crater.

If looked closely, you could see an outline of a rather large and monstrous creature in the smoke, emerging from the newly formed crater.

 **Ooooh, what could this be? You may never know… at least not yet.**

 **Hehe… you'll never figure out that it's an Old God minion. Wait I just revealed it (BEEP)!**

… **Well… you'll never guess what kind of Old God minion it is! So there. At least… not yet. It won't be until a while later though will this thing make itself known to Natsu and Juvia. What kind of minion of the Old Gods is it? Try to guess.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm back! I haven't given up on this story. Have no fear.**

 **Anyway, this chapter will show Natsu and Juvia arriving in Nethica City. Could this be there new home? Let's find out.**

 **Also, for those who want to know what kind of minion of the Old God the creature that crashed into Earthland is, the answer is…**

 ***Cue drum roll***

 **A N'raqi!**

… **Also known as a faceless one. I guess that's easier to say isn't it?**

 **For those who was like "What the (BEEP) is a N'raqi?", since I suck at describing things, I'm afraid you must look it up. I'm sorry I know that's probably a bother, but I suck at describing things like this.**

 **Anyway, the faceless one won't make itself known until later, so no need to worry about that right now.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Seventeen: New home**

"Wow!" Both Natsu and Juvia shouted in surprised as they looked around them.

It took a few days, which mainly focus on riding trains, to arrive at Nethica City. They have arrived, but they were surprised how… big the city was. Not only that, but there were all kinds of tourists al over the place. Another thing that caught their attention was how… rich the residents looked, if the rather fancy clothing wasn't any indication. It was clear that this city must have wealthy people living in it.

"I wasn't expecting this city to be like this." Natsu admitted, as both him and Juvia walked through the city.

"Let Juvia see here…," Juvia pulled out the map of Fiore in order to get more information of the city, since their map includes information about the places of Fiore, "Here we go, if what Juvia's reading is true, than Nethica City is famous for it's five star restaurants and hotels, as well as the beach that hangs off the coast of the city. It's an ideal place for those who are wealthier then the average citizen."

"So this place is like a very expensive paradise then?" Natsu asked his lover, who nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah. Juvia wasn't expecting this place to be like this to be honest." Juvia admitted to the pink haired demon. The water mage was worried that they may not have the money to live here due to how expensive everything is. Not to mention that would mean they came all this way for nothing.

"Hang on, let me check something." Natsu told her as he began to reach into one of his bags on his belt.

Juvia watched the fire dragon slayer in confusion. What was Natsu looking for? She didn't have to guess long as Natsu pulled out a slightly large pouch from his bag.

"Natsu-Sama? What's that?" Juvia asked her pink haired lover, who looked at the blue haired woman.

"Oh, I'm checking on my money I still have from Azeroth." He explained to the water mage.

"Wait, you still have money from Azeroth?" Juvia questioned once again. She didn't know that Natsu also had the currency of the war-torn world with him as well.

"Yup. Maybe there's a chance that it can still be used here." Natsu explained as he grabs a handful of gold pieces from the bag. When Juvia saw the gold, she was surprised to see Natsu having solid gold with him.

"Gold?!" Juvia shouted in surprised, which got some bystanders to look at her in confusion. However they simply shrugged it off and went back doing their own thing. Natsu however was confused by Juvia's sudden outburst.

"What's wrong?" He asked her in worry.

"Nothing. It's just that gold is worth a lot you know. Anyone would kill to have that much gold. And you're saying that it's the currency on Azeroth?" Juvia explained to him and asked the dragon slayer.

"Oh," Natsu started to reply. That explains why she freaked out the way she did. He then answered her question, "Yeah, gold is the currency on Azeroth. Silver and copper are also part of the currency. Copper is the lowest of the money tree, then silver is the second most valuable, then gold is the primary one."

"Wow… but how much do you have?" Juvia questioned once again. Despite how much gold is worth in Earthland, Natsu may not have enough to buy a house here in the city.

"I don't have that much honestly, only around sixty-seven thousand gold pieces." Natsu casually explained.

*THUD*

"Gah! Juvia!" Natsu shouted in worry as he saw Juvia simply faint on the spot when she heard how much gold he had. Swirls were in her eyes as Natsu tried to get her to wake up.

"So… much… money…" Juvia managed to get out before she fainted completely.

'LATER'

Luckily, Juvia managed to recover from the shock. So they didn't really have much to worry about when it comes to money for a long while. Currently they were exploring the city to see what else Nethica City had to offer. If they were going to make this place their home, they need to see what else the city had.

"Look Juvia! That place looks like a good spot to eat at!" Natsu exclaimed with excitement as he pointed at one of the many five star restaurant that filled the city.

"Are you okay with spending your money like that?" Juvia asked her lover. While it's true that Natsu may in fact be very rich due to all of his gold he still had from Azeroth, the gold still came from Azeroth so she didn't know if Natsu wanted to hold on to it.

Natsu took her hand into his own as he looked at Juvia.

"Don't worry about it. I'm perfectly okay with it. Now let's get some food." Natsu told her with a smile as he pretty much pulled her into the restaurant. Juvia didn't mind however, if the smile she now had was any indication.

The inside of the building looked just as nice as it did outside. Everything was all fancy and decorated and everything. Luckily though, it didn't seem like they needed to wear anything too fancy, if the other customers were any clue. That got the water mage and the fel demon to be relieved as they didn't exactly have any fancy clothes on them.

"Ah hello there," A voice caught their attention, as they turned to see a waiter standing next to the side of them, "Welcome to Roadhouse. How many?" He asked them in a polite tone.

"Only two." Natsu replied to the waiter as Natsu referred to himself and Juvia.

"Great, follow me please." The waiter asked them as the two mages followed the waiter.

The pink haired demon and the blue haired woman were taken to a booth as they sat on the opposite side of each other. The waiter told them that he would be right back for them as he went to get something.

"You know… this is rather exciting to be honest." Natsu admitted. However Juvia was confused to what the pink haired male meant.

"What do you mean?" Juvia asked her boyfriend.

"I mean, the chance to live in a city like this is rather different than what I'm used too. So it's rather exciting to live here." Natsu explained to his blue haired girlfriend.

"Oh. Now that you mention it, it is rather different than what we're used too." Juvia spoke as she looked around the restaurant.

Eventually, they went on to talk about random things. When the waiter returned, they were ready to order.

'AT TARTAROS'

"So you found Lord E.N.D's energy signature?" Mard Geer asked Keyes, as the other etherious of the demon guild were in the main hall.

"Correct Mard Geer. It is faint, but we still managed to pick up the demonic energy he naturally gives off," The Black Archbishop explained to the Tartaros Guild master, "If what I gathered, he would be located near the Fiore border."

"Mard Geer sees," The guild master spoke as he stood up from his throne, "How long will it take to arrive?"

"In our current position, it will take a few days to arrive at his location." Keyes explained to Mard Geer.

Mard Geer simply sighed. A few days wouldn't be a problem, but he wished they could get to their master a lot quicker.

"Alright then Tartaros," Mard Geer began to speak to the etherious in the room, "The time is upon us to be reunited with Lord E.N.D. No matter what, we must not allow anything get in our way to find him. You may return to what you were doing prior to this meeting."

With those words ended, the etherious left the main room as they returned to do whatever they were doing before. Mard Geer then sat on his throne once again as he looked at the now empty room before him.

"Lord E.N.D… we are almost there."

 **There's that chapter. Sorry if it was a bit short, I didn't know what else to put in here.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys.**

 **It's been a while since I updated this story. Sorry it has taken so long, I got stuck on how to continue this. Hopefully this makes up for the long wait.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Eighteen: Demonic reunion**

Dark blue eyes began to open slightly as Juvia begun to awaken from her bed. The blue haired woman let out a yawn as she stretched her arms over her head. She looked to see herself the only one in her bed. The water mage figured that Natsu must have already woken up.

Her stomach then growled, showing that she should probably get something to eat.

"Guess Juvia should get up then." She told herself as she got out of her bed, the only thing she was wearing was a dark blue nightgown, which also showed off her figure. She went on to get her clothes and headed to the bathroom to change.

It's been four days since Natsu and Juvia arrived in the Nethica City. With the gold Natsu had from Azeroth, they managed to completely buy and paid off a nice house not far from the beach. Since they were planning on making this place their new home, Natsu went out to find a place to work at. He didn't want to keep using the gold he had from Azeroth to buy things like food and any other stuff they may need or want, so he went job hunting in the wealthy city. So far he hasn't managed to find much luck in the past four days they been here. Juvia tried to help him with finding a job in this rich community, but even she had no luck in the large city.

Eventually, Juvia exited the bathroom with proper clothing on her body. She was currently wearing a white sleeveless shirt as well as dark blue jeans that hugged her body. She was simply barefoot at the moment. Around her neck was a necklace that Natsu bought her a couple days ago while they were looking around the city they plan on calling home. It was a simple silver necklace with a blue gem in the middle of it. She also let her hair down like usual, not bothering wearing a hat.

"Alright then, time to get breakfast ready!" Juvia told herself with a smile, ready to start the day with a happy mood. She left her and Natsu's bedroom and headed toward the kitchen.

The house they bought was a pretty decent size compare to most people's houses. It had a large family room as well as a large kitchen, which came with a double oven built in the wall, a big pantry (Which was good considering how much Natsu tends to eat), and a nice large counter for them to sit at. There was the dining room where they would usually eat at on the other side of the wall where the double oven was on. From the family room lead to the large porch separated by a glass slide door. There was a pool with the porch coming with a built in grill and counter out there in case they want to hang out and/or eat out there. The house also had three bedrooms counting the one they sleep in, as well as two bathrooms. They even have a room they use as an office. All in all, it was a pretty nice house.

One might wonder why they bought this kind of house if it was only the two of them. They were simply planning for the future that's all.

Because Juvia planned on having many kids with her Natsu-Sama, and she was darn sure she was going to prepare for it. Speaking of Natsu…

"I'm back!" A certain pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer called out as he entered from the front door.

"Natsu-Sama!" Juvia called out in joy as she ran from the kitchem and into the pink haired male's arms, catching him off guard but smiled and laugh regardless as she was happy to see his lover. Juvia proceeded to give him a quick kiss to which he returned with delight. He was still wearing his armor that he had from Azeroth without the hood, allowing his face to be seen, "Did you find anything?" She asked him, wondering if he founded a job yet.

"Not yet," Natsu informed her as he and Juvia headed back into the kitchen, "Who knew looking for a normal job would be this hard?" He questioned. Finding jobs as a wizard as well as the missions he used to do back on the war-torn world of Azeroth were easier to find.

Then again he didn't really have a choice to deny the missions he done of Azeroth as he and his friends had to do them so they as well as many others didn't die.

"Don't worry Natsu-Sama," Juvia began to speak, getting him to look at her once again, "I'm sure you'll find one eventually." She assured him. This got him to smile.

"Thanks Juvia." He thanked her, hugging her as she also hug him back. The two then proceeded to kiss once again.

For Natsu, for the first time in a long time he was truly happy. He found someone who accepted him for who he was. He finally found peace on this world ever since he ended up here from Azeroth. He will admit, he never thought that the person who would make him so happy and loved would be Juvia. But right now, he wouldn't trade this for anything. He loved her with all of his heart and soul. Right now and forever, she was his everything. He would make sure that she was happy and safe, no matter what.

For Juvia, she too was happy. Ever since her childhood with everyone always avoided her or shunning her, she never thought that she would ever find love. But here she was, with the love of her life. Looking back, she would never think that Natsu would be the one to give her the love she always needed. But now she couldn't even think of anyone who would ever take his place. She loved Natsu with all her heart; she understood his feelings of loneliness as she too felt the same for most of her life. She needed him like he needed her. She would stay by his side no matter what until the end of time itself. She would make sure that he knew that she will be there to make him happy. She didn't care that he was a demon, for she loved him with all of her heart and soul.

They continued their little light make out section, until both of their stomachs growled once more. This got them too separated as blushes of embarrassment were on their faces. Their feelings of embarrassment faded away as they couldn't help but laugh at themselves.

"Heh, guess we should get some food shouldn't we?" Natsu asked Juvia, who agreed with her pink haired lover.

"Yeah, I guess we should." She agreed with a smile, to which he also smiled.

Natsu was about to get ready to make them breakfast, however he suddenly stopped moving. This got Juvia's attention.

"Natsu-Sama? Is something wrong?" She questioned in worry. He turned to look at her with a serious face.

"Do you feel that?" He asked her, getting her even more confused. She shook her head, not sensing or feeling anything.

Before she could ask, a loud noise as suddenly heard from outside their house. This naturally got them to be alarmed.

"What was that?!" Juvia questioned in worry.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out!" Natsu stated as he proceeded to go through the front door. Not wanting him to go alone, the blue haired woman followed him.

They were outside now, but it didn't take them long to noticed a large object floating above Nethica City. To them, it looked like a giant cube of some sorts.

"What is that supposed to be?" Natsu questioned as he couldn't help but glared at the large cube thing floating above the main section of the city.

"Come on Natsu-Sama, people might be in danger!" Juvia informed him, knowing that when things they didn't understand show up, it usually doesn't mean anything good.

"Right!" Natsu agreed with his lover.

The pink haired demon and the blue haired woman then dashed toward the section of the city where the large cube was floating above.

In the section of the city, people were cowering in fear as a certain group of Etherious landed onto the ground. The Nine Demon Gates themselves as well as Mard Geer looked around the area they were in.

"Lord E.N.D is supposed to be here?" Tempester questioned as he looked to see the frightened humans that didn't ran away, due to them being too scared to run.

"This is where his energy signature led us too." Sayla stated to her fellow Tempester, who couldn't help but grin at the sight of the scared humans.

"But why would he end up here in a place full of humans?" Jackal questioned, wanting to kill some humans as well as destroying the city while they're here.

"We won't know until we find him." Kyoka stated as she looked around.

"Get ready to spread out and find him," Mard Geer told them, before adding, "But do not attack the humans unless they strike first. I wish to find E.N.D without having to deal with the humans here." He finished ordering them. This got some of the Nine Demon Gates to be a bit upset, but they listened anyway. They'll simply hoped that the humans would try to fight them to give them an excuse to kill them.

"Hey you!" Speak of the devil and he shall appear; the Etherious all turned to see Natsu as well as Juvia arrived at the scene. The citizens around were confused and frightened that two unknown folks may try to provoke the demons.

"What do we have here?" Silver questioned as the Ice Devil Slayer looked at the pink haired male as well as the blue haired woman.

"Heh, looks like we'll get to kill some humans after all." Torafuzar stated as he looked at the two in front of the Nine Demon Gates and Mard Geer.

"Who are you?" Juvia questioned them as she and Natsu glared at them, "Why are you here?" The water mage finished asking them, getting into a fighting position in case they attack.

"Why we're here is none of your business," Mard Geer told them, "Now I suggest you back off before we kill you." He stated as he looked at them.

"You will tell us why you're here, or you won't like what happens next." Natsu warned them, which got Juvia to be a bit concern. She didn't want Natsu to enter his E.N.D form in front of all these people. She feared that they would be afraid of him.

"And who are you to tell us what to do human?" Jackal asked him while smirking, having no idea that the one they were looking for was right in front of them. Many of the other Nine Demon Gates also smirked as well, thinking that these two humans were funny trying to threatening them.

Natsu simply glared at the group of Etherious before he was suddenly enveloped in Fel Fire. This let off a small shockwave which forced Juvia as well as the Etherious to cover their eyes. The sky became green and dark once more as it thundered. The Fel flames died down, only for the Tartaros demons to widen their eyes at the sight of the one they were looking for.

Natsu was now in his E.N.D form as he glared at the group of demons. Juvia looked around to see the civilians looked at him in shock and worry.

" **I ask you again,"** Natsu spoke to the now shocked demons with a bit of anger, **"Why are you here?"** He asked once more while letting off the demonic Fel energy from his body.

But then the next thing surprised him and as well as Juvia.

The Etherious… bowed to him.

"Lord E.N.D!" They all shouted with surprised and respect as they got on their knees to kneel before him.

Natsu, as well as Juvia, were now confused.

" **Uh… what?"** He questioned.

'IN ALAKITASIA'

Numerous dead bodies littered the streets of the large city located in the country of Alvarez. Many soldiers and civilians were dead, as the ones still alive trying to flee from the chaos. Many parts of the city were in ruins and in flames from the destruction caused by the unknown enemy.

Two members of the Spriggan Twelve were the only ones still in the city to confront the threat that attacked. The two members of the Spriggan Twelve that stood were Wall Eehto and Neinhart. It was clear by the looks of things that they too were being tired off despite their assault on the creature.

"Just what is this thing?" Neinhart questioned in disbelief, nothing they threw at it seem to hurt it.

"Shut up and keep fighting!" Wall, in his Assault Mode, exclaimed in annoyance at his fellow Spriggan. Their attention was brought back to the monster that laid siege upon this city.

The creature that was attacking them was a bit bigger than an average house. It didn't seem to have a face and its body looked like that from a horror movie. One of its arm was extremely large compared to it's other as it looked grotesque and misshapen. The other arm however was nothing more than a prehensile tentacle.

This creature was known as an N'raqi, or Faceless one. This was the monster that fell from the sky and into the planet not that long ago.

"Wait, what is it doing?" Neinhart questioned as he along with Wall looked to see the creature moving its larger arm.

The Faceless One prepared to finish this nuisance as it got ready to slam its large arm into the ground. However Wall felt the huge amount of power it was storing in it.

"Move!" Wall shouted as he bolted away from the creature. However Neinhart heed the warning too late as the N'raqi slammed it's massive arm into the ground.

*BOOM*

Instantly, the creature let out a large shadow-like explosion that went on to engulf the entire city, with the soldiers, civilians, and Neinhart with it. Wall managed to outrun the explosion before it could consume him, but then he turned around only to see the destroyed and desolated ruins behind him.

"I need to warn the Emperor!" Wall shouted as he then bolted off from the ruins, hoping to get to the Capital city of Alvarez known as Vistarion. Whatever this creature was it was too powerful and dangerous to run amok.

The N'raqi looked around the destruction and caused and couldn't help but think that this planet itself was extremely weak compared to the worlds in the Great Dark Beyond. But no matter, it will continue to spread chaos and madness in its master's name.

It spoke in a language not known as it continued on, leaving behind the ruins of the destruction it caused.

 **So how was that? Good? Bad? Want me to kill myself? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Heeeeeeeey…**

 ***Someone proceeds to shoot me in the head with a gun. Luckily a graveyard was close as my ghost returns to my body.***

 **I know I know it's been a while since I last updated I know! I'm sorry! Hopefully this will make up for the wait. Again, I do apologize.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Nineteen: Beach time!**

It has been an interesting week for Natsu and Juvia as they sat in their house in the family room to go over recent events.

About one week ago, Natsu and Juvia left the Fairy Tail guild to go out on their own due to the incident with Natsu and them. The two confessed to one another as well, officially making themselves a couple. Then they came here to Nethica City to start a new. With Natsu's gold he still had from his years on Azeroth, they managed to easily buy themselves a nice home for them to live in from now on. So far though Natsu still hasn't managed to find a job, but he still hadn't given up on trying finding himself one.

The most recent thing however that made this week much more interesting was the fact that they technically now have a demonic force at their command. Apparently, the dark guild of Etherious called Tartaros see Natsu as their Lord and Master, and they recently came to them to find him. Even though Natsu abandoned the evil and destructive way of his demon half E.N.D long ago, the Etherious still swore to serve the pink haired male, and to an extent Juvia as well, since she was Natsu's girlfriend after all. This kind of surprised the two, since they have heard of the awful things the dark guild has done over the years. So for them to easily change their ways for the sake to follow Natsu's command is kind of shocking. Granted a few of the demons didn't like it, but they still went with it because, and in their own quote, told the two, "It's all for the sake of Lord E.N.D.".

Luckily Tartaros isn't here any more, to which the people of Nethica City were relieved after the demons fled. By the time the guards arrived, they had already moved away from the city to avoid causing more trouble.

And now we see Natsu and Juvia going over what had transpired between them and the Etherious guild in their heads. So naturally all of this was still a bit of a surprised for them to get over.

"…So…," Juvia started to speak, breaking the awkward silence in the house, "…That happened."

"Yeah…" Natsu agreed with his lover. While at one hand, he was glad that this demonic guild of Zeref's creations won't do any more evil, since they figured it would make their Lord angry, it was still a bit much to take in at the moment.

"How are you feeling about this?" Juvia asked the pink haired demon, who sighed as he turned to look at the blue haired beauty.

"To be honest, I don't really know. On one hand, one of the most evil and dangerous dark guilds in the world have agreed to change their ways for my sake alone. On the other hand, it's not like people would realize that any time soon and will still freak out and attack them. Since we're now involved with them, I'm afraid that if something were to happen, it would lead to us." Natsu told the rain woman.

"Natsu-Sama," Juvia started to speak, getting his full attention, "I get that you may be worried, but I don't think this is something we should be too worried about. Like you told them yourself, you don't want them to cause any trouble, and with the way they treat you like a God, I doubt they would disobey that." The blue haired woman told her pink haired boyfriend.

"I know I did, but I can't help but feel a bit worried still." Natsu admit to her. Juvia couldn't help but have a small frown. She didn't want Natsu to constantly feeling worried.

Juvia then had an idea as she stood up, getting Natsu to be confused by her sudden action.

"I know what may help to keep your mind off of all of this," Juvia started to tell him as she smiled widely, "How about we have a nice day at the beach today?" She suggested. This got Natsu to raise an eyebrow.

"The beach?" Natsu questioned, as Juvia nodded happily.

"Yeah, come on it will be fun, and it can help you get your mind off of all of this." Juvia explain to him, hoping that he would say yes.

The Fire Dragon Slayer put some thought to it. It sounded like a good idea, and he would like to get his mind off of his troubled thinking. Besides, a day at the beach with Juvia was too good to pass up as well; he wanted to make her happy after all. Natsu however couldn't help but blush as the image of a Juvia only wearing a bikini popped up in his head.

The Water mage couldn't help but notice the blush on Natsu's face as she giggled. No doubt he was thinking about her being in a bikini.

"Alright," Natsu started to speak with a large grin as he looked at her once again, "I would like that. Let's go to the beach!" He finished happily.

Juvia couldn't help but smile widely as well from his enthusiasm.

'LATER'

Luckily since their house was closed to the beach, they didn't have to worry about going through the city and covering themselves, and thus merely put on their swimming gear, grabbing other things they may need, and took off to the beach. There were some people present in the area but not too many that it was unbearable.

Natsu himself was simply wearing black swim trunks with flame patterns on them, while Juvia simply wore a two piece blue bikini. Seeing her only wearing that got Natsu to blush profusely, mainly since it did little to hide her rather voluptuous body. Juvia only giggle at seeing Natsu acting so embarrassed due to seeing her body. However she couldn't deny that she loved the way she had the effect on him.

"Well, now that we're here…" Natsu started to speak, getting Juvia to wait and see what Natsu was going to say.

But then without warning, Natsu then picked her up bridal style, getting her to blush from the sudden action, before he bolted toward the ocean.

"Let's have fun!" He finished with a shout and a large smile as Juvia couldn't help but be laughing from it all.

That was until he jumped into the water, getting both him and her soaked now. They both emerge a few seconds later, with Natsu laughing to his heart content from his sudden move. Juvia was at first shivering since the water was a bit cold at first. However she quickly got used to it as she turned to see Natsu still laughing.

"Hey Natsu-Sama!" She called out to him.

Hearing Juvia calling his name, he turned around… only to be met with a large splash of water to the face.

"GAH!" He yelped out from the sudden action, but quickly got over it after seeing Juvia laughing to herself from her move on him. Smirking himself, seeing that the blue haired woman was too busy laughing to notice him, he then splashed some water on her face, getting her to snap out of it as the water hit her face.

"Oh? You want to play like that huh?" Juvia questioned with a smirk of her own, to which Natsu simply continued to do so.

"What if I do?" Natsu replied in a teasing tone.

And before anyone knew it, the two proceed to continue splashing water on each other, all while laughing and having a good time.

Eventually though, this ended with Juvia being the victor, since she did used her magic near the end, but Natsu didn't mind. All he and Juvia wanted was to have fun with one another.

Now both of them were now lying on the beach under their own umbrella and towels for them to lie on, enjoying the nice heat of the sun, or as much as you can when they are under an umbrella.

"Ah… this is nice." Juvia spoke, feeling relax as she and Natsu were lying down next to each other under the sun's light.

"Yeah, this is a nice chance of pace than what we're used too." Natsu agreed with the blue haired rain woman. Since most of their lives they've always been doing missions and jobs and fighting for their lives on some occasions, it was nice to just relax and bask under the sky.

They stayed like for a little while, just enjoying each others company while chilling. That was until a large growl was heard coming from Natsu's stomach, which got him to chuckle nervously while Juvia giggled.

"Sorry, guess I'm kind of hungry." He told the Water mage with a smile.

"No worries," Juvia then got back up as she pulled a basket closer to the two of them, "It's a good thing we pack for lunch then." She told him as she opened the basket up and pulled out lunch, getting Natsu's mouth to water from how good it looked and smelled.

"You're the best Juvia!" Natsu exclaimed with happiness as he proceeded to dig in to his portion of the lunch, which got Juvia to laugh a little from his words.

The two proceeded to eat their lunch, all while happily chatting to one another about random things. Any worry or the like was the last thing on their minds, as they simply wanted to enjoy their time together right now.

While eating and chatting, Natsu couldn't help but look at Juvia, specifically how beautiful she looked to his eyes. Her skin, her hair, her eyes, her personality, everything about her was just too amazing for him to comprehend. Juvia then caught him staring at her so intensely, which got him to blush and looked away in embarrassment. The blue haired woman couldn't help but wanting to tease him.

"What's the matter Natsu-Sama?" Juvia "innocently" asked with a teasing smirk on her face as Natsu looked back at her, only to see her grinning face, "Do you like what you see?" This got steam to come out of his head as his blush got bigger.

Natsu didn't reply, though he did nodded his head slowly, getting Juvia to giggle at his action. She then scooted over closer to him, grabbing his face with her hands before giving him a quick kiss on the lips. This got more steam to come off his head as Juvia couldn't help but giggle again by the way he was acting.

"…Juvia?" Natsu started to speak, though it was a bit quiet due to him feeling a bit embarrassed at the moment… and for what he was about to do.

"Yeah?" Juvia replied kindly with a smile at the pink haired male.

She was then caught off guard when Natsu pulled her in and slamming is lips onto hers, getting her to widen her eyes for a moment before they closed like his did as they simply continued to kiss one another. This went on for a few minutes before they had to pull away for air.

"Juvia?" Natsu spoke, in a rather urgent tone, getting her to be somewhat confused, though she had a good feeling on what it may be if the sudden passionate kiss was anything to go by.

"Yeah?" She replied back to the Dragon Slayer…

…Only for Natsu to suddenly picking her up bridal style, getting her to blush a lot herself as she saw the rather red faced Natsu looking at her.

"I need you… I need you now!" He told her, ending off in a rather possessive voice that for some reason she couldn't help but love.

And before Juvia knew it, Natsu was bringing her back to their house, not caring about their stuff still at the beach. For the rain woman though, she would be lying if she wasn't feeling the same similar to Natsu in this situation. Both of them had blushes on their face as they arrived inside of their house, and Natsu didn't waste any time as he kissed Juvia with such ferocity one more, to which she return with equal passion. Moving so her legs were wrapped around his waist and his arms holding her up, the two continued to kiss as they both stumbled into their bedroom.

Let's just say that they had a good time with one another for the rest of the day.

… **Why did I end this chapter so perverted? What is wrong with me?**

 **Anyway, hoped you enjoyed the chapter, and again, sorry for taking so long to update. I will try to avoid doing that in the future as best as I can. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to kill myself? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello again, it's been a while since I updated this story, but luckily I have return with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or hate.**

 **Though… I get the feeling you guys may not like what's going to happen in this story. Maybe. Let's just say some people are going to die. You'll see what I mean and then you can tell me how I should kill myself for doing something like this.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Twenty: Empire's Fall**

Vistarion, this is the capital of the mighty Empire of Alvarez. It is here where the Emperor and the Spriggan Twelve live.

And it is here that a terrible fate would come upon this great city.

Near the borders of the city, the screams of people could be heard all around as fire continued to spread throughout the city. Many people, both civilians and soldiers alike, were already dead as their bodies littered the streets. A few airships could be seen lying in ruin on the city.

The cause of all of this damage and horror?

The N'raqi.

The powerful and unknown creature has arrived at the city, destroying anything that stood in its way. The Faceless One saw the capital of the Alveraz Empire as an obstacle, and would see to its destruction.

The creature of the Void continued it's way through the city, attack everything that stood in its way, either it be people, building, or machine, nothing could stand against the creature's might.

"There it is!" A voice called out, getting the giant creature's attention as it turned its head to the source of the voice.

The Faceless One saw four humans arriving at the damage part of the city. One of them was Wall Eehto, the Spriggan that managed to escape it the first time a few days ago. With him were a blonde haired woman, a green haired woman, and a brown haired male. These other three were Dimaria Yesta, Brandish Mu, and Ajeel Ramal, three more of the Spriggan Twelve.

"So this is the thing that's causing all of this trouble?" Ajeel questioned with a glare at the house-sized monstrosity.

"It's disgusting to look at." Brandish stated, not at all liking how the creature look. If the situation wasn't as dire at it was, the green haired woman might have gagged a little by the site of the being.

"No matter," Dimaria stated as she had a confident grin, "This beast won't even last long against the four of us." She finished stating, getting her blade ready for combat.

"Don't underestimate this thing!" Wall stated with a grim look, "Remember that Neinhart, Bloodman, and Jacob fell to this monster. Now is not the time to get cocky!" The human-looking Machinia stated as he glared back at the Faceless One.

Like he stated, two more of the Spriggan Twelve already fell to the creature's power. It happened during the past few days, after Wall informed the Emperor and the rest of the Spriggan Twelve the threat of this grotesque being. Both Bloodman and Jacob were dispatched to take care of this new enemy.

Neither of them made it back alive.

Despite this though, both Dimaria and Ajeel were confident that they could handle this problem once and for all.

"Oh please, with all of us, how could this thing beat us?!" Ajeel laughed confidently, the glare he had earlier faded away as a grin took hold on his face.

"Let's just get this over with!" Brandish spoke up with annoyance, wanting this thing gone so she could go back relaxing.

"Let's go!" Dimaria finished with a smile as both Wall and Ajeel charged at the Faceless One, while both the women prepared their magic.

'AT THE PALACE'

"Your majesty!" A guard spoke up in worry as he entered the throne room, where Zeref, August, Irene, and Invel were still at. The rest of the Spriggan like God Serena and Larcade have been sent out to fight, so it was only the remaining three Spriggans with their Emperor at the moment, "Much of the city had fallen! We're loosing more lives to that monster!" The guard explained as fear was evident in his voice.

Zeref had a grim look on his face as he and the other wizards processed this news. The Black Mage himself was at a bit of a shock, what kind of creature could have so much power that it overpowered that of the Spriggan Twelve? The only other forces that the black haired male could think of that have that much power was Acnologia and E.N.D.

"Any report on the other Spriggans?" Invel questioned the guard, wondering if they werd fending off the beast attacking their city.

Before that guard could answer the white haired male, another guard ran into the throne room, a look of pure shock and despair was plastered on his face.

"My lord! The Spriggans! They all have fallen!" The guard shouted in fear as he stopped to catch his breath.

This got the remaining three Spriggans and Zeref to widen there eyes in shock. All of them have fallen?

"None of them managed to defeat this beast?" August questioned, a look of worry appeared on the old man's face.

"I will admit, this is rather dire." Irene spoke up, as she too had a look of grim.

Zeref remained silent for a moment, before he stood up from this throne. This got the remaining Spriggans and the soldiers in the room's attention.

"August, Invel, Irene," The black haired male started to say, getting the three's full attention, "All of you help evacuate the civilians and get them as far away from the city as you can." He told them with a tone that left no room for argument.

"But my lord, what about you?" Invel questioned, wondering what his Emperor was planning to do.

Zeref merely started to make his way out of the throne room before he spoke once more.

"I will handle this creature myself."

'OUTSIDE THE PALACE'

The Faceless One continued onward as more of the mortals around it either fled or perished. It currently was using its prehensile tentacle around a lifeless Larcade's neck, since it just finished ending the mortal's life. From the looks of thing, it seemed to have snapped the Spriggan's neck to kill him.

The N'raqi simply made another noise in its unknown language before dropping the lifeless body, already feasted on his soul just like the other Spriggans that dare to face it.

Before the creature could continue onward though once more, it spotted a figure slowly approaching the being.

This was none other than Zeref himself, as the black haired Emperor approached the giant minion of the Void. Eventually, the Black Mage stopped moving as he simply looked at the tall Faceless One before him, who also looked back at the mortal.

The stare down continued for a little while longer before Zeref spoke up.

"To think I would meet something that possessed so much power like you," Zeref started to say, as the Faceless One merely stared down at the smaller entity, "This level of power you wield is similar to that of my brother. I can't help but be curious as to how a creature like yourself managed to come to be." Zeref replied to the N'raqi before it, "Though I can't help but wonder, can even a creature like you defeat an immortal like myself?" Zeref finished speaking as he waited to see if the creature would respond.

The Faceless One didn't reply, as it only stared back at the black haired male. Zeref merely sighed as his magic began to flare from his body as he started to approach the beast.

"There's only one man who is allowed to kill me, so I'm afraid that you won't succeed here." Zeref told the beast, as the Emperor got ready to unleash his magic.

But then without warning, the N'raqi roared out, getting Zeref to be surprised by the sudden noise. Before he had anything to speak out about that, he noticed the creature lifted its larger arm above its head, as some type of shadow magic began to build up.

"What are you doing?" Zeref questioned, as more of his magic leaked out of his body, preparing for whatever this beast was planning to do.

 _ **Your extinction**_

A voice filled Zeref's head, getting him to widen his eyes in horror as he stared back at the creature before him, realizing what the Faceless One was about to do.

"No! I will not allow it!" Zeref shouted as his Death Magic flared up once more.

Zeref dashed toward the Faceless One as he prepared to fire off a Stygian Blast Circle from the palm of his hand. The black haired male jumped toward the creature's face before firing the attack right upon the N'raqi's supposed face. This caused a rather large explosion with engulfed the Faceless One, as Zeref landed back on the ground as she stared at the smoke before him.

However, a prehensile tentacle then appeared from the smoke before grabbing onto Zeref, catching the immortal mage by surprised as he struggled to break free from the creature's hold. The rest of the smoke cleared to reveal the N'raqi undamaged. If anything, it only seemed angrier as it continued to charge its attack.

"Gul'kafh an'qov N'Zoth!" The Faceless One's unknown language was heard from the creature, but before Zeref could question it…

 _ **Gaze into the heart of N'Zoth!**_

The language translated itself into Zeref's mind as he was thrown onto the ground beneath the N'raqi. The black haired male could only look as he saw the creature about to slam its powered up arm right onto him.

' _Natsu…'_ Zeref thought to himself, the name of his brother, the true name of E.N.D, as a small smile appeared on his face at the though. Zeref may survive this creature, but he knows that neither he nor Acnologia can beat this creature. Only E.N.D can stand against this monster now.

Yes, no matter what happens, Natsu will be the one to finish this in the end. And that thought alone brought a sense of warmth to the immortal Mage.

And before Zeref knew it, the N'raqi slammed its grotesque arm right onto him.

*BOOM*

What followed next could be considered a small cataclysm.

The blast unleashed from the Faceless One went on to consume the entire city and everything around it within miles. Everything caught in the shadow-like blast was reduced to mere nothingness as even the ground was unable to resist the destructive force of the attack.

As the attack fades away, nothing but the sound of water from the nearby ocean was heard as it all rushed in to fill the emptiness that once held nothing but land.

In the middle of the now expanded sea, stood a tiny piece of land that remained, and on that was the Faceless One.

The N'raqi looked around at its surroundings, pleased with itself by the destruction it caused. Now that the city was out of the way, it would now continue onward to bring chaos and madness to this wretched world.

And with that, the Faceless One went on into the water. Planning to get to the other lands of this world by traveling through the depths of the ocean, it continued onward in its path.

A short while after that, near the land next to the flooded landscape, a hand launched out as a familiar black haired male pulled himself out of the water, taking large breaths as he recovered.

Looking back at the destruction the creature caused, he could only stare where his capital once stood before sighing. He could sense the rest of his Spriggans and others not far from here, which got him to smile, glad that they managed to follow through with their order.

' _Natsu,'_ Zeref thought to himself as he begun to make his way to where his subjects were at, _'it's up to you now to stop that thing.'_

 **And there we have it. Sorry if this chapter wasn't that good compared to past ones; I'll try to do better next time. And yes, I killed most of the Spriggan Twelve, including Brandish.**

 **Because I am a horrible person.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


End file.
